Regalo inesperado
by WatashiwaUridesu
Summary: El reino de las murallas vive un momento tenso. Hanji es dada en matrimonio a los mejores amigos de la familia real Fritz. La vida de la chica cambia desde ese instante. ¿Qué sucederá con la joven más inteligente de su universidad? Descúbrelo en este fic con tintes político-económico-social; junto con matices de humor y romance / Multishipping / Mundo Alternativo sin titanes.
1. La despedida

**Capítulo 1: La despedida.**

 _Año 862 según calendario del reino de las murallas_

 _(En un universo sin titanes)._

Faltaban pocos meses para la celebración de mi décimo noveno cumpleaños. Para la alegría de mi madre, la fecha coincidía con el aniversario de la llegada de los habitantes desde el reino de Marley a estas tierras conocidas actualmente como el Reino de las Murallas. Orgullo que nunca dejaba que olvidase al relacionar cada año la temática de cada fiesta con algo relacionado a la casa real Fritz. Mi distinguida madre, quien fuese prácticamente vendida a un hombre veinte años mayor; era una adoradora del culto de las murallas y fiel seguidora de todo lo que sucediese en la monarquía. Regalándome banderas con el símbolo de la casa real, libros acerca de los últimos triunfos de la familia Fritz; y hasta obsequiándome imitaciones de la vestimenta de la esposa real y amantes del primogénito del actual rey. Regalos totalmente diferentes a los recibidos por el hombre que más he admirado en mi vida, y quien ha sido mi héroe desde que tengo capacidad de recordar.

A diferencia de la mujer que me trajo a este mundo, mi padre no era una persona nacida en cuna de oro. Todo lo contrario, obtuvo todos sus bienes con base a su inteligencia y esfuerzo. Cerebro tal útil para el reino de tal manera que los mismos nobles, los terratenientes y hasta los eruditos; respetaban su forma de pensar, pidiéndole en más de una ocasión consejería para sus negocios y decisiones políticas. Conocimientos que lo convertía en una persona valiosa para ésta, y otras sociedades de la época, así como lo volvía en alguien temido por aquellos sectores que no estaban para nada de acuerdo con sus libros; y opiniones expresadas en los auditorios universitarios de Sina. Miedos convertidos en amenazas que comenzaban a molestar a mi padre, quien temía por mi vida y por mi seguridad al frecuentar la universidad que por el momento era casi exclusiva para varones.

-No hagas que lo repita de nuevo, Han -gruñía, metiendo un par de vestidos en mi maleta favorita -. Es mejor que no te encuentres en la casa por un tiempo, mientras las cosas se calmen en el reino.

-Padre -interrumpí, posando mi mano sobre las suyas -, si alguien desea matarme; huir para otro lugar no es una salida muy realista. ¿No existen ya las armas de fuego? -pregunté más para mí misma que para su persona.

-No bromees con ello, mocosa -rumió nuevamente, tirando uno de los vestidos de mala gana dentro de la maleta.

Observando con detenimiento el rostro serio de mi padre, suspiré. Esperaba que al sacar algo de aire de mis pulmones, pudiese al menos tener tiempo para pensar en qué decir y poder así; retomar esa conversación estresante. Sabía que mi padre me estaba protegiendo, eso lo comprendía a la perfección; mas no entendía por qué pensaba que enviarme a otra casa sería la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Dónde piensas mandarme? -pregunté en un tono calmado, sentándose sobre mi cama en espera de su respuesta.

-Irás a la familia más cercana de los Fritz -Respondió en un tono serio -. Ellos te protegerán, y no permitirán que te pase nada.

-Espera… -dije, rascando mi mejilla al comprender el plan de mi padre -. Ya veo, piensas enviarme donde los Ackerman...

-No tenemos otra opción, Han -. Indicó casi de inmediato.

Conocía muy bien la historia de la familia donde deseaba llevarme. Casi todos la sabían. Eran nada más y nada menos que los Ackerman, extranjeros que no llegaron al mismo tiempo que la familia real; y quienes se convertirían rápidamente en la mano derecha de los Fritz. Miembros de la nobleza, quienes, según los rumores del mercado, habían sido desterrados de la nación más poderosa actualmente de nombre Marley; quienes, al verse rechazados por todos los demás países, no tuvieron más opción que pedir asilo político en nuestras tierras. A cambio de la estadía, ofrecieron sus servicios como guardaespaldas de la casa real como lo hicieron muchos años atrás en su tierra natal. Fama bien conocida a nivel mundial por haber cuidado de los miembros de la familia real de la ciudad de Libero de la nación vecina.

-Padre -, dije; tratando de desconcentrarme de mis pensamientos acerca de esa familia -, no creo que ni los mismos Ackerman puedan salvarme. ¿No es su único deber cuidar al rey? No tengo sangre real, y no tenemos dinero para contratar sus servicios como suelen hacerlo en ciertas ocasiones los nobles adinerados.

No sólo eran la familia más cercada a la casa real, los guardaespaldas del rey; y hasta cierto punto una unidad de seguridad privada si tenías las monedas para costearlo. Los Ackerman, también eran los mayores productores del grano más necesario en nuestra tierra: _el arroz._

-Hanji, los Ackerman son nobles y por el momento no lo eres, es verdad… Por el momento… -dijo a manera de cuchicheo, cerrando la maleta con fuerza al hacerse difícil calzar la ropa mal doblada en esa pequeña valija.

Pude sentir como una gota de sudor atravesaba toda mi parte trasera, terminando en esa zona entre la espalda y el inicio de las pompas al escucharlo decir esas últimas palabras.

-Me vendiste… -le reclamé en voz baja al no poder creer que había sido intercambiada como una vaca -. Poniéndome rápidamente en pie -. ¿¡Cómo pudiste!?

-Tuve que hacerlo… -. Respondió avergonzado, tapando su rostro con ambas manos para que yo no pudiese verle.

-¡Padre! -grité desesperada -.¿¡No pudiste decírmelo con tiempo para poder prepararme mentalmente!? -le pregunté, creyendo por unos segundos que si alguien me hubiese dicho que debía de abandonar mis estudios y mis sueños para ser una esposa, hubiese sido menor el golpe -. ¿¡Crees que vendiéndome a ellos vas a salvar mi vida!? -pregunté nuevamente, quedándome sin aire ante mis gritos.

-No -, me respondió algo deprimido y en un tono casi imperceptible -. La verdad es que nada me asegura que puedas vivir si te entrego a la que consideran la casa más segura de todo Sina. Tan segura que hasta el rey se ha refugiado en varias ocasiones cuando fue amenazado de muerte por rebeldes varios años atrás.

-Pa… -susurré, tratando de aguantar las ganas de huir de ese cuarto para no ser encontrada por esa familia ricachona -. Papá…

Quería llorar de la rabia al ser tratada como una persona indefensa sólo por ser mujer. Quería decirle que el matrimonio con gente de sangre real no era la solución a nuestros problemas, quería decirle que puedo defenderme de aquellos que deseen atentar contra mi vida. Quería decir eso, y mucho más. Pero no lo hice.

-Las cosas serían más sencillas si fuese un varón. Tener pene es un privilegio en esta sociedad de porquería… -le reclamé, pensando en cómo mi figura masculina no había sido de gran ayuda en esas murallas adoradoras de mujeres de contextura semejante a la mía; donde tenían la idea absurda de que, a mayor cuerpo grueso, mayor fertilidad y mejor resistencia en los partos en comparación con una chica considerada como delicada.

-Por las murallas, Han. Todos saben que eres mujer. Lo gritamos a los cuatro vientos cuando te convertiste en adulta el año pasado. Y quizá, no fue tan malo después de todo… -me dijo a manera de consuelo, tratando de sonreír para aminorar el asunto.

Acercándose lentamente hacia donde estaba, mi padre tomó mis manos con suavidad como solía hacerlo cuando quería hablar seriamente conmigo:

-" _Ya eres mayor de edad, una mujer y no es bueno que estés soltera_." -indicó, repitiendo unas de las palabras dichas por el rey en uno de sus discursos hacia las mujeres en el día de cumpleaños de su nieta –. Eso es lo que piensa la sociedad, ¿recuerdas? Si estuviese en mis manos, nunca te vendería por apariencias; mi Han. Pero, te tienes que casar. Y no es sólo para que te protejan, sino porque tener a los Ackerman de nuestro lado es lo mejor que te puede suceder. Créeme, lo mejor que puede pasar es que caigas en sus manos…

-Te desconozco, padre -exclamé, queriendo soltar las manos de mi progenitor.

Sintiendo como sus dedos apretaban los míos, mi padre endureció su mirada:

-Quisiera pensar que todo lo que digo es verdad, mas puedo equivocarme. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro, Han. Y eso es que, el que no se adapta, no sobrevive. ¡Y eso harás! Adáptate a las circunstancias, y esas son que el hijo mayor de los Ackerman aún es soltero, y su bisabuelo está a punto de morir; y no quiere hacerlo hasta que él no esté con una mujer a su lado.

Las murallas eran como una jaula. Vivíamos protegidos de los males de afuera, teniendo a cambio cero libertad. Un lugar donde el rey nos indicaba lo que se debía hacer y cómo. Hombre, que al parecer tenía una fijación por crear leyes absurdas, entre las que se encontraba el ser obediente a sus palabras, dando la mejor impresión para no causar problemas. Aquella familia desobediente, era eliminada públicamente. Los Arlelt son un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Creí que era un plan para salvarme, no para salvar la reputación de un joven que no ha podido conseguir novia al ser asocial -indiqué confundida, recordando que, a pesar de la fama, los Ackerman y sus miembros, rara vez eran vistos en público, escuchándose cero rumores acerca de sus amoríos en los periódicos; teniéndose como resultado ningún escándalo acerca de ellos en la mesa de los ciudadanos del reino.

-No recuerdo haberte presentado al joven Kenny… -murmuró, soltando mis manos.

-Kenny es el hermano de la hija menor del señor Ackerman, padre. Es un viejo, no un joven.

El rostro de mi padre lucía confundido:

-Explícate Han.

-¿¡Mi madre no te habló de nada!? -le pregunté a manera de gritos al ver que el escenario empeoraba -. Sentándome nuevamente sobre mi cama para hablar con mayor comodidad, tomé una bocanada de aire antes de hablar -. Padre, por favor; siéntese – indiqué, señalándole con mi mano la silla en la que deseaba que posara sus pompas para conversar -. Hablamos de los Ackerman, y hay dos herederos en sí, ¿no?

-Han, confundes las cosas -dijo -. Kenny es tu prometido y nadie más. El varón de los Ackerman es el primer hijo varón de los ahora difuntos Jacob y su esposa, nieto del señor Joshua que está muriendo; lastimosamente -mencionó algo triste al ser gran amigo del anciano -. Hablamos de la línea principal de los Ackerman, Han. De los de sangre real y pura, y quienes tienen la obligación de tener herederos puros, y no bastardos lo más pronto posible.

Detesté la idea de darle un hijo a ese hombre.

-Kenny es un viejo de unos cincuenta y cinco años, si mi memoria no falla; padre -le mencioné en un tono nada amigable, recordando lo mucho que me fastidiaba su cara después de que él mismo me tomara por el brazo cuando era una chica de quince años, arrastrándome por todo el suelo al creer que era un chico que lo estaba mirando de mala gana. Y es que lo estaba haciendo, mas no era porque quisiera pelea; sino porque el idiota había pateado a mi perro… ¡Y eso sí que no se lo perdonaba!

-Hanji, hija querida... -expresó en ese tono amoroso que solía hacer cuando iba a darme una mala noticia -. Creo que ha habido una confusión, y una muy grave.

Por unos instantes consideré que la vida me estaba castigando por todas esas veces en la que me escapé de las clases de etiqueta que mi madre y sus amigas solían darme desde mis cinco años.

-Padre, mamá ya dio mi mano al joven heredero. Al menos así solía presentarlo la carta -. Le mencioné, recordando la manera en la que se había presentado. Curiosamente, llevando un traje negro y su rostro cubierto con una tela casi transparente que no permitía observar su cara con claridad.

-No puede ser… -susurró mi padre, tragando con fuerza una vez dijo sus palabras -. ¿¡Quieres decir que te dimos dos veces a la misma familia!?

-Ese es el problema de vender a tu hija, padre -reclamé, tomando con una mano mi coleta para luego jalarla con fuerza y así poder soltar mi cabellera con el fin de poder sentir la brisa y gozar del movimiento de mis cabellos al ritmo del viento -. De todas maneras, no es como que haya problema, el asocial no quiso casarse… - dije algo aliviada -. Al inicio creí que venía a pedirme mi mano, y mi madre también, por ello hasta me sacó de clases, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero no vino para eso, simplemente dijo que lamentaba no poder casarse y que no tenía planes de hacerlo por el momento -continué, recordando lo desahogada que estaba de haber sido rechazada en ese instante -. Ni siquiera dijo su nombre… -murmuré, mordiendo una de mis uñas al estar recordando lo torpe que había sido ese encuentro.

-Espera… ¿El joven no lo deseó? -preguntó confundido, tratando de entender la historia - ¿¡Y Kenny!?

-Ni idea. Espero que me rechace. ¿Olvidas lo que le hizo a Sonny? -le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos ante la molestia.

Una ceja levantada y una cara de mayor confusión rodeaba el rostro de mi padre:

-Por las murallas, al menos el joven Levi dijo que no... Eso hubiese sido una catástrofe.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre.

-Con que el nombre del niño es Levi… -murmuré, sintiendo absolutamente nada de emoción al conocer cómo se llamaba quien había solicitado mi mano y la había rechazado por primera vez en un mismo día.

-¡Respeta! -gritó mi padre -Ese hombre al que llamas chico, es mayor que tú y no sólo eso… Posiblemente no mostró su rostro porque… ¡No puede ser! El joven heredero es de la guardia secreta ahora…

-Ah, con que los Ackerman vendieron al joven heredero para servicios del rey. Al menos no soy la única vendida en esta historia…

Poniéndose en pie para pensar, mi padre comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro, murmurando palabras que mi oído no podían comprender con facilidad ante la velocidad y bajo volumen que eran pronunciadas.

-Vaya… -susurré, pateando mi maleta para tener mayor comodidad en mi cama -. Que bodrio…

-Han, deja de dormir -mencionó en un tono serio y apresurado -. Necesito que termines de alistarte, te vas dentro de unos minutos y…. ¡Compórtate y no causes problemas en casa de tu marido!

Quería gritarle que de nada servía casarme, mas sabía que desobedecer podría ser causa de mandato de muerte para mis padres. La familia Ackerman no sólo eran los favoritos del rey, sino los más ricos de las murallas según las malas lenguas, y con el poder suficiente para hacernos desaparecer con solo desearlo.

-Entendido… -dije a regañadientes, estirándome como solía hacerlo mi gato Bean cada mañana al despertarme para alimentarlo al no deseas salir de mi cama -. Pienso llevarme a mi gato. Te lo anuncio antes de que me lo reclames o lo haga mi amado -dije de manera sarcástica. Riendo un poco de la forma como pensaba llamar a ese odioso ahora que me convertiría en su esposa.

" _Pienso hacerle la vida imposible"_ pensé por unos segundos, riendo de forma malvada al maquinar las bromas que le gastaría al llegar a nuestro lecho de amor.

-Dudo que tu esposo reclame eso -. Dijo de forma apresurada, saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación.

Esperando a que mi padre cerrara la puerta para poder hablar como era de costumbre conmigo misma, esperé. Por alguna razón extraña, mi cuerpo parecía no querer separarse de lo que había sido por más de diez años mi cama y de ese cuarto desordenado que para muchos, era sólo un lugar lleno de cuadernos, instrumentos raros; y de herramientas inservibles. Para ellos, era una bodega con una cama. Para mí, era el mejor lugar del mundo y el preferido por sobre toda la faz de la tierra.

-Con que ese viejo idiota será mi marido -murmuré, apretando con la mayor fuerza posible mi almohada -. Qué asco...

Mientras abrazaba mi suave almohada rellena de lana, pensaba en las posibilidades de escape posibles una vez entrase a esa casa. Sabía que, si me escapaba, mis padres podrían morir al ser acusados por mi supuesta traición, siendo entonces esa opción descartada casi de inmediato. Pensando luego, en la posibilidad de matarme, mas no me agradaba la idea de asesinarme por culpa de un ser que ni valía la pena; dejando esa idea en el olvido también.

-Morir, o vivir en una cárcel… Vaya, con que las posibilidades apestan… -susurré, escuchando como la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-Levántate que vivieron por ti -dijo de mala gana mi madre, fulminándome con su mirada.

-Mírale el lado positivo -exclamé algo dolida, viendo el rostro de la mujer que me trato al mundo -, finalmente te has desecho de mí; madre.

Levantándome de la cama sin mirar el rostro de mi progenitora, tomé la maleta que mi padre había hecho para mí de muy mala gana. Iniciando mi caminata, al inicio opté por no decir nada, abandonando esa opción casi de inmediato al pensar que no hay mejor salida que decir algo antes de partir a mi nuevo hogar:

-Supongo que podré venir por lo demás luego -. Colocándome frente a ella.

-No es necesario -me explicó, girando su cuerpo de tal manera que pudiese darme la espalda -. Tu esposo puede comparte todo y más, así que no es necesario que regreses.

Sus palabras fueron más dolorosas que el sentir el agua extremadamente fría en la madrugada cuando me dormía, y la empleada decidía no calentarla nuevamente para mí.

-Como quieras, madre -, dije molesta, queriendo irme por primera vez de mi cuarto.

Quedándome quieta ahí dentro de mi habitación y con mi madre dándome la espalda, recordé la única vez que realmente deseé ser adoptada del orfanato. Tenía apenas unos diez años, y mi madre había decido que leer y aprender cosas interesantes era un campo exclusivo para varones, haciéndome enfurecer como nunca; generando que pasase un día en el árbol cerca de casa, hasta que mi padre logró bajarme.

-Permaneciste como un gato en esa rama -dijo en un tono suave, como si supiera que mis pensamientos estuviesen en ese día precisamente.

Paralizándome como piedra al escuchar decirle eso, me sentí pésima por mis malos pensamientos hacia ella.

-Siempre has sido rebelde, Han… -susurró -. Siempre… -comenzando su caminar en dirección al primer piso sin esperar alguna respuesta de mi parte.

No pude decir ni una palabra ni contestar con rapidez como solía hacerlo cuando ella me hacía un comentario ofensivo. Mis labios parecían sellados ante las palabras de mi madre, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado como si alguien hubiese amarrado un saco con muchas papas a mi cintura.

Era una sensación horrible.

-Mierda… -susurré, corriendo lo más rápido posible para poder abrazarle como solía hacerlo cuando era un infante, y aún no me había decepcionado de ella. Apretando lo más fuerte que pude, hablé entre susurros -. Ma… - soltando un par de lágrimas.

-Sé fuerte Han, que lo estamos haciendo para protegerte. No seré la persona más inteligente de esta tierra, mas sabes que haría lo que está en mis manos para cuidar de ti; aunque siempre lo dudes… – me dijo con una voz temblorosa, apretando los puños al estarse resistiendo de expresar todo aquello que parecía sentir.

Soltando mis manos de su cuerpo para caminar en dirección a la primera planta, pude ver su espalda y vestido moverse al compás de su caminar al alejarse de mí, con esa elegancia que no heredé; y con esa seguridad que solía mostrar cuando estábamos en visita en alguna casa de algún ricachón.

-Ma… -susurré nuevamente para mí, limpiando con mis mangas las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

Sabía que mi madre era una mujer decidida, alguien de pocas emociones en comparación a mi padre; mas nunca había entendido hasta ese momento, lo mucho que había estado en las sombras para salvarme la vida. Porque ella mejor que nadie, sabía que el día de mañana quizá alguien podría acabar con su vida o la de mi amado padre gracias a los actuales conflictos políticos que enfrentaba el reino desde que se había anunciado la enfermedad del rey actual tres días atrás.

* * *

 **Nos vemos por el mismo canal…**


	2. La brigada

**Capítulo 2: La brigada.**

Año 862 según calendario del reino de las murallas

(En un universo sin titanes).

* * *

Bajando lentamente por esas viejas escaleras, pude escuchar distintas voces provenir del primer piso de la casa. Percibí el sonido de dos varones aparentemente jóvenes; quienes mencionaban lo extraño de las pinturas expuestas sobre esa pared de ladrillos. El par, insistía acerca de la temática general de esas imágenes pintadas en óleo, mencionando una y otra vez; el nombre del héroe nacional que curiosamente, era recordado como el enemigo público de la nación de Marley en los años de la guerra mundial.

" _Heros"_ pensé, recordando la vestimenta pintoresca y lo descuidada que estaba la estatua del llamado Salvador por parte de los profesores en mi universidad. _"Al menos parece que no soy la única que lee los libros de la abandonada biblioteca de Sina"_ insistí en mis pensamientos, posando suavemente mi pie sobre uno de esos viejos escalones.

Nuestros libros de historia no mencionan mucha información acerca de ese humano misterioso, lastimosamente. Las malas lenguas insisten una y otra vez, que su identidad fue una creación literaria del reino y sus defensores. Para otros, el susodicho fue nada más y nada menos; que el fantasma del comandante fallecido del escuadrón de reconocimiento, quien habría tomado vida para vengar a sus camaradas y el aparente asesinado del hijo menor del rey en aquella batalla sangrienta en contra de nuestro peor enemigo jamás enfrentado.

-Es más probable que Heros fuese el nombre del caballo favorito del rey… -murmuré en un tono casi imperceptible, tapando rápidamente mi boca para no ser escuchada por aquellos dos, quienes a juzgar por el volumen de sus voces; estaban más cerca de lo pensado.

" _Maldición, Hanji. ¿Podrías cerrar esa boca?"_ me recriminé, mordiendo mi labio inferior como símbolo de autocastigo al ver que mi obsesión por corregir a los demás, podría jugarme una mala pasada.

Esperando por alguna reacción, decidí quedarme quieta como la estatua de Heros; calmada y paciente por la respuesta de esos varones acerca de mi comentario sarcástico.

Pero nadie respondió.

Retomando ese lento descender, pensé en esa pequeña probabilidad de haber sido escuchada. Analicé los crujidos de la madera al bajar, en ese porcentaje alto de que mi gruesa voz pudiese sobresalir del resto durante los segundos que abrí mi boca; así como en esa escasa posibilidad de haber sido vista de entre todos los cachivaches de la familia ubicados justo frente a la escalera que, para mi suerte; disminuían la visibilidad de mi ubicación actual.

Así que esperé. Quedándome quieta por segunda vez, como si algún tipo de bestia esperase por mí; esperé. Permaneciendo con mis ojos cerrados, calmada y en espera de alguna respuesta, me mantuve unos cinco minutos acurrucada como un gato en plena nevada.

" _Rayos"_ pensé, apretando mis glúteos para que la posición en cuclillas que había tomado resistiera un poco más.

Pero mi espera fue en vano.

Nadie mencionó mi nombre, ni habló del porqué mi trasero no estaba en la primera planta camino a pasar una noche con mi futuro marido. Al parecer, nadie me buscaba y simplemente estaban ahí ese primer piso en espera por mi descenso; como si hubiese alguna especie de prohibición por buscarme en la segunda planta.

" _Tomaré eso como una señal de no haber sido escuchada, entonces"_ insistí en mis pensamientos, tratando de calmar mi corazón ante la creciente inquietud, ansiedad y desesperación al desconocer la identidad de ese par; del resto de humanos y las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales ellos cuchicheaban en mi sala de estar.

-No sólo habla de Heros -, mencionó la voz más gruesa del par -; habla de la libertad -interrumpiendo mis miedos y pensamientos al hablar de las pinturas como todo un patriótico del reino -. El Salvador de los Erdianos… -murmuró.

Estaba interesada en escuchar esa conversación con detenimiento.

Tratando de levantarme con la mayor lentitud y menor ruido posible, apreté mi boca como símbolo de esfuerzo e inicio en la misión de estirado de piernas. Apreté mis dedos posados sobre el pasamanos para que éstos me ayudasen a subir, con el fin de disminuir de esa manera; el esfuerzo que tendrían que hacer mi trasero y piernas para tomar una posición erguida. Así mismo, inhalé la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible con el objetivo de cargarme de fuerzas para no morir en el intento; y escuchar de mejor manera lo que esos dos estaban hablando.

-¿Lo crees? -preguntó con sarcasmo aquella voz ligeramente más juvenil -. ¿Un consejo? Deja de imitar a otros, no te queda… -insistía, suspirando al final de sus palabras –. Lo que deseo saber es: ¿¡cuándo tiempo debemos ver esta basura!?

-No hay por qué perder la paciencia –. Intervino una tercera voz -. Aunque no lo entiendas, esto y aquello es arte, ¿no? -preguntó algo curioso por las respuestas de esos dos -. Marat, Jacques-Louis David y hasta Zankely es arte, ¿no es así? -preguntó nuevamente en un tono más animado el dueño de esa voz un poco ronca por un aparente resfriado.

" _Ay, no. ¿Zankley?"_ pensé, terminando mi labor de levantado al escuchar ese desagradable nombre.

La relación de ese seudo-pintor con mi padre, es la misma que tiene la sal y las babosas. Zankley, es considerado ante los ojos de mi progenitor, como un hombre de carácter grotesco; quien ha estado pintando cosas sin sentido desde sus inicios. Demostrando un nivel de arte solamente amado por aquellos ignorantes en el tema, quienes van a sus exposiciones con el simple fin de encajar en nuestra sociedad.

Y como buena hija que soy, estoy más que de acuerdo con su pensar.

" _Ese chico se pasa de ingenuo"_ pensé nuevamente, colocando una de mis manos sobre mi rostro al sentir algo de pena por su apestoso gusto en arte.

-Mejor dejemos esta conversación aquí, lo que importa no es el arte; sino la razón por la cual estamos en esta casa mal oliente -. Indicó fastidiado el dueño de la voz del varón sarcástico del trío.

Lastimosamente, él tenía razón. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que mis padres salieron de mi habitación. La casa no era tan grande como para alegar atraso por extensión de hogar o como deba decírsele al hecho de haberme perdido en mi propia casa sin razón aparente.

Para mi desgracia, no podía ocultarme más.

Por ello, había decidido ignorar los comentarios absurdos de ese trío; para concentrarme en descubrir finalmente la identidad de todos los invasores de mi hogar. Después de todo, no me quedaba más opción que bajar, saludar e irme de mi casa para comenzar a vivir en la casa de los Ackerman.

Si me revelaba, mis padres morirían gracias a la casa real.

" _Mierda"_ pensé, apretando mis dedos con mayor fuerza; rasguñando sin querer, el pasamanos de la casa como si fuese un gato al que iban a sacrificar en noche de festival. _"Y es que después de todo, ¿no estoy siendo llevada al matorral?"_ maquinaba, incrementando el temblor de mis piernas al analizar lo terrible que iba a ser cuando mi supuesto marido al estar algo urgido de amor, me violaría sin piedad al tratar de satisfacer uno de sus deseos carnales con mi cuerpo.

Pero debía avanzar.

Continué bajando a paso lento como si un monstruo estuviese esperando mi llegada. Sintiéndome horrible, con unos fuertes latidos, una respiración entrecortada y un incontrolable temblor de mis piernas que comenzaba a ganar la carrera; haciéndome pensar en lo fastidioso y penoso que sería entrar rodando por la sala al haber dejado que mis miedos ganasen por primera vez.

Pero debía bajar.

Sabía que no tenía opción. La única manera de descubrir la identidad de esas personas que habían decidido tomar el papel de escoltas antes de convertirme en el juguete sexual de Kenny Ackerman, era posando mis pies sobre la primera planta de mi hogar.

" _¡Baja!"_ le ordené a mis piernas.

Cerré mis ojos para concentrarme en inhalar aire. Tomé con fuerza todo lo que mi nariz pudiese absorber. Percibiendo en el intento, el delicioso olor de las hojas de eucalipto que mi padre solía colocar en lugares estratégicos para según él, darle un aroma único a nuestro hogar. Mientras trataba de calmar mis miedos y ansiedad, también percibí ese delicioso olor a galletas proveniente de la panadería del frente; olor que despertaba mi hambre todos los días a la misma hora en esta hermosa ciudad. Distinguí por alguna extraña razón, el olor a libros viejos provenientes de la estantería ubicada muy cerca del pasillo que conducía a la escalera; obteniendo una sensación de paz y de tranquilidad en mi corazón.

" _Sé que no lo deseas, mas debes hacerlo"_ me dije, abriendo mis ojos al mismo tiempo que exhalaba con fuerza todo lo que tenía dentro de mis pulmones.

Finalmente bajé.

Descendí un par de escalones apoyada sobre el pasamanos para no caer como solía hacerlo casi diariamente al haber una falla de construcción en uno de los escalones. Visualicé con claridad, la identidad de esos hombres -y los demás- tras dar mi última pisada sobre el escalón más ruidoso de la casa; anunciando con el crujir de la madera mi llegada.

-¿Hanji? -preguntó la voz preocupada de mi madre, corriendo desesperada a mi encuentro; dejando ver la misión que cumplía mientras los invitados esperaban por mi aparición -. ¿¡Qué esperas!? No te quedes ahí y saluda -insistió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras sostenía una bandeja con un par de copas con vino tinto.

" _Vaya, con que sacó la platería fina que tenemos"_ pensé, observando con detenimiento las copas.

Conocía esa fingida sonrisa. Mi madre solía usarla en varias situaciones, especialmente cuando deseaba sacar ventaja de alguna situación gracias a ella. Amaba hacer esa expresión para terminar discusiones con mi padre, adoraba sonreírle de esa manera al panadero para que Don Hitch le diera el pedazo de pan de mejor calidad antes del té de la tarde; pero, sobre todo, le encantaba sonreír de esa manera a los demás para hacerles creer que todo estaba bien y que ella era, ante todo, era una dama de sociedad.

-Baja, cariño -insistió, ampliando su sonrisa.

-Claro… -susurré, quedándome plantada ahí como una palmera sobre ese escalón, mirando alrededor.

Encontrándome con esos ojos azules claros mientras observaba cada rostro, una voz sobresalió del resto:

-Buenas tardes -, mencionó el dueño de esos ojos en un tono aparentemente arrogante, inclinándose levemente a manera de saludo ante mi llegada -. Finalmente, señorita -, continuó, sonriendo tímidamente -. Soy el soldado Porko. Porko Galliard.

" _Con que la voz del niño rebelde ahora tiene rostro"_ pensé, sonriendo modestamente en respuesta a su saludo.

Ese soldado con hermosa cabellera pelirroja y lisa, y quien todavía no había dicho su edad; era dueño de un rostro con rasgos finos. Tenía una interesante nariz con punta regordeta, unos bellos ojos de color azul claro que hacían juego con unas muy notables pecas alrededor de toda su cara; y unas finas y bien definidas cejas.

" _Con que arrogante y apuesto. Buena combinación para ser el rompecorazones del reino"_ pensé algo divertida, pensando en cuántas mujeres debe traer locas ese chico.

Pero hubo algo más interesante que llamó mi atención.

Su vestimenta era muy particular. Era la primera vez que veía ese uniforme negro de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas, con placas metálicas sobre el pecho y zonas estratégicas; así como una combinación de cintas de cuero y lo que parecía tubos metálicos alrededor de su cuerpo. Conjunto combinado con unas botas negras de cuero con suela de goma, con el emblema del reino casi imperceptible en sus ropas sobre su pecho y quizá sobre su espalda.

" _¿Quién es ese pelirrojo?"_ me pregunté, frunciendo el ceño al desconocer la brigada a la que pertenecía.

-Es un gusto conocerle, por fin -exclamó, terminando su reverencia.

-Sí, claro… -murmuré, respondiendo con rapidez para que no se diese cuenta que estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuese su saludo.

-Señorita -indicó en ese tono que aún me parecía arrogante, mientras giraba esos bellos ojos en dirección al soldado que tenía a la par y quien vestía de la misma manera -. Debemos irnos, el clima no parece ser muy favorable el día de hoy.

-Tienes razón… -intervino el dueño de la voz más gruesa del trío, haciendo una reverencia al encontrarse con mi mirada -. Parece que va a llover… -continuó a manera de susurro, devolviendo una copa vacía a la bandeja que aún sostenía mi madre -. Eso no es bueno…

-Sí, supongo que lloverá -respondí, girando mis ojos en dirección a la ventana más cercana -. Después de todo, estamos en Sina. El clima es impredecible -. Exclamé, tragando algo de saliva al tratar de calmar mis nervios al sentir un aura extraña.

El ambiente estaba tenso por alguna razón. Esos dos me daban escalofríos. Es como solía decir el anciano vendedor de los periódicos de la esquina antes de fallecer: _"Desconfía cuando sientas escalofríos, porque eso se significa que algo malo va a pasar."_

" _¿Será?"_ me pregunté, tratando de calmar esa fea sensación en mi pecho.

Posando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, escuché repentinamente un grito de mi madre. Haciendo que todos los presentes -incluyéndome-, saltásemos como si el suelo tuviese carbón ardiente:

-¡Hanji! -gritó fuertemente, colocando la bandeja con fuerza sobra la mesa más cercana -. ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Deja de atrasar a la brigada especial de la policía militar que vino simplemente por ti! -insistía -. ¡Deja de atrasarlos!

" _¿La brigada especial de la Policía Militar?"_ pensé, abriendo ampliamente mi boca al entender la verdadera identidad de esas personas en mi sala.

Mi padre me había hablado de la unidad especial y de los distintos rumores que rodeaba a sus miembros desde su fundación casi cinco décadas atrás. Una noche, cuando tenía diez años y no podía dormir por la tormenta; él me contó acerca de la existencia de una brigada que fue capaz de dar un golpe militar a la casa real cuarenta años atrás. Según los rumores, ellos generaron que; tras la muerte del monarca de tan sólo quince años edad para el año 822 llamado Brendan Fritz, la prensa diera un reporte falso a todo el reino de las murallas, en donde se indicaba como la causa de muerte del joven rey; sus problemas mentales de esquizofrenia que lo llevarían a un doloroso suicidio. Siendo esto, según los relatos de mi padre, una estrategia política con el fin de esconder a los verdaderos culpables del fallecimiento del monarca más joven de nuestra historia, quien fuese conocido por ser un niño sádico, amante de la tortura y nada conveniente para el reino. En su relato, mi padre contó que, desde aquel suceso; existen rumores que esa unidad pocas veces vista, no fue eliminada como indican los libros de historia.

" _No puede ser"_ pensé, girando mis ojos en dirección a un pálido rostro por parte de mi padre, quien estaba rodeado por dos chicas con cara de pocos amigos. A su derecha, una chica de cabellera castaña y ondulada, y a su izquierda; una joven rubia con nariz prominente. Ambas, compartiendo la vestimenta del pelirrojo.

Según la historia de mi padre, la presencia de esa brigada especial sigue presente en nuestro reino. Equipo anónimo que continúa moviendo sus redes dentro de la casa real. Siendo ellos, los verdaderos reyes dentro de Paraíso; responsables de decidir quién es declarado rey y quién no en las sombras.

-Y ellos están ahora en mi hogar… -murmuré, tragando más saliva de la deseada al comprender que su presencia en mi sala no era casualidad.

* * *

 _ **¿Nos vemos por este mismo canal?**_


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro.**

Paraíso es una isla pequeña que colinda con naciones consideradas poderosas. Somos un reino pequeño, con conflictos políticos tan confusos que ni los mismos profesores de historia se toman el tiempo para explicar. Enfocándose, por el contrario, en la idea de que somos una de las pocas naciones con filosofía ecológica. Esto, gracias a la colaboración entre algunas familias poderosas con consciencia "verde", quienes decidieron crear una empresa enfocada en productos amigables con el ambiente; generando independencia energética a tal punto, que nuestras reservas petroleras no son necesarias para la producción de electricidad en esta pequeña isla.

Esa independencia ha mantenido intacta esos recursos naturales con alto precio en el mercado mundial, convirtiéndonos en una isla deseada para aquellas naciones sedientas por algo de petróleo. Por ello, es vital, mantener una flota marina poderosa, una buena relación con los vecinos y la presencia de una cabeza de gobierno que tenga como prioridad, proteger el oro negro oculto en ciertas zonas claves de Paraíso. Con el fin de evitar una guerra innecesaria que, en caso de perder; nos quitaría los pozos de la fuente de energía más utilizada a nivel mundial. Pozos aún no explotados en nuestro reino desde su descubrimiento hace más de un siglo atrás.

-Señorita -indicó la voz ronca de ese joven de cabellera castaña y con un rostro muy semejante al del chico rebelde -. Las maletas han sido colocadas en el carruaje. Usted irá en el primer carruaje junto con un par de soldados que la resguardarán hasta su destino.

-Ya veo… -respondí con un rostro inexpresivo, sintiendo poco interés por el tema en ese momento, al estar más preocupada por el bienestar de mis padres.

" _Las malditas maletas pueden esperar"_ pensé; girando sutilmente mis ojos en dirección a mi padre, para regresar hacia donde mi madre se había movido con el fin de observar la posición de cada uno dentro de esa sala de estar.

-Por cierto… -dije en voz alta, posando mis ojos sobre la mirada amigable de ese joven - ¿Qué hay de mi gato? –le pregunté como modo de desviar la atención en mis padres y en el hecho que; cualquier movimiento extraño, pudiese implicar la muerte innecesaria y repentina de mis progenitores en sólo segundos.

-Su felino ha sido colocado en el carruaje junto con las maletas -respondió, sujetando suavemente mi mano derecha para que caminase un par de pasos junto con él -. Espero que no haya ningún problema -continuó -. Uno de sus acompañantes es alérgico a los felinos, y no es saludable que su gato permanezca cerca. Dudo que desee pasar todo el viaje escuchando estornudos, señorita.

El sonido era lo de menos, en realidad. Las babas sobre mi rostro no era tampoco un problema, mas no quería que culpasen a mi gato por incomodar a un soldado.

-No hay problema… -murmuré, mirando fijamente la espalda ejercitada de ese soldado al caminar en dirección a la salida de mi casa.

La estatura de ese joven era menor a la de ese musculoso rubio amante de las pinturas, mas no debía tomarse a la ligera esos centímetros menos. Su cuerpo estaba muy bien ejercitado, y no lo sabía únicamente porque su mano sujetaba la mía con fuerza, sino porque esa tela negra dejaba entrever fácilmente su musculatura, esa espalda ancha como consecuencia de los ejercicios; y esas piernas bien torneadas por el constante entrenamiento que debía realizar diariamente en su cuartel.

" _Rayos, eso no es bueno"_ me dije al ser arrastrada a la entrada, comprendiendo cada vez más que eso de escapar no me sería nada fácil con tantos hombres jóvenes fuertes, musculosos y altos a mi alrededor.

-Me gustan los gatos -indicó, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Manteniendo su mano alrededor de la mía al caminar -. Aunque prefiero a los perros -dijo algo divertido al final -. Son más… Como decirlo… ¿Sociables? -preguntó más para sí mismo que para mi persona.

Como si hubiese chocado con un muro invisible, ese joven se detuvo de forma repentina.

-Señor… -murmuró, soltando mi mano para inclinarse.

No comprendí nada de lo que estaba pasando. Era como si todos esos locos vestidos de negro, repentinamente hubiesen visto a un Dios; inclinándose rápidamente para saludarlo.

Mirando de un lado a otro con el fin de entender quién esa esa persona tan importante que había ingresado, decidí caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante, rebasando al joven amante de los perros para ver al invitado.

-Deténgase, señorita -indicó, colocando su mano sobre mi abdomen, manteniendo su posición inclinada con su rostro agachado -. Detrás de mí, por favor.

Su rápida reacción me tomó por sorpresa.

" _Con que esa es la manera en la que actúa un soldado bien entrenado"_ pensé, colocándome detrás de él como me lo había sugerido.

-Buenas… -murmuró ese hombre de baja estatura al ingresar a mi sala.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse color de hormiga.

-Espero que todos la estén pasando de maravilla -indicó algo altanero el varón, mirando primeramente el piso, luego el techo y por último las pinturas sobre la pared -. Ah… -murmuró, girando rápidamente su cuerpo en mi dirección -. Finalmente… -expresó sonriente, quitando el sombrero de su cabeza.

El hombre que había aparecido repentinamente en mi sala, tenía pocos cabellos de color negro sobre su cabeza, era regordete y tenía ojos de una tonalidad muy particular.

" _Creo que su coloración es semejante a los ojos de Kenny"_ maquiné, levantando involuntariamente mis cejas al ver que su mirada se había encontrado con la mía.

-Hanji -exclamó, dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

La persona que se dirigía hacia mí no era cualquier individuo. No en este reino, ni mucho menos en las afueras de Paraíso. Su sangre cargaba poder político, económico y según las malas lenguas; poderes ocultos.

-Príncipe -murmuré, imitando la reverencia de los soldados vestidos de negro.

No era simplemente el príncipe del reino de las murallas quien había entrado a mi puerta. Ese hombre quien vestía unos elegantes zapatos de cuero fino de color negro es el hijo mayor de los Fritz, y si la suerte le acompaña; será el siguiente en portar la corona sobre esa cabeza medianamente calva.

* * *

 **Gracias por pasarte por este canal ~**


	4. El paquete

_Quería disculparme por haber tardado tanto en publicar. Quería hacer un capítulo más largo ya que eso es lo que más les gusta, pero la dinámica no se me dio. La otra parte que ya estaba escrita, se le está agragando cosas más específicas y espero poder entregar algo nuevo pronto._

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 _Ah, se me olvidaba. ¿Quieren que les responda los mensajes al final de cada capítulo?_

 _No soy mucho de hacerlo para no molestar al lector con lo que muchos considerarían spam, mas si lo desean con gusto hablamos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El paquete. **

Levantando mi cabeza tras haber finalizado mi saludo, fijé mi mirada hacia mi derecha. Según las reglas del reino, era prohibido mirar directamente a los ojos a cualquier miembro real; así como era totalmente grosero hablarles sin su permiso. Los miembros de la casa real eran conocidos por ser altamente sensibles con esa regla, a tal punto que; varias familias completas habían sido asesinadas sólo por el hecho de haber interrumpido el discurso del rey. Una de esas familias fueron los Novak, quienes para su mala suerte; fueron enviados a los calabozos por culpa de su bebé quien había comenzado a llorar por hambre, como suelen hacerlo los bebés a esas edades en las que simplemente sollozan cuando sienten algún malestar.

" _El futuro rey"_ pensé, rogando a los cielos que, por este día, no se hubiese levantado con el pie izquierdo como solía hacerlo generalmente; y por esas cosas del mal humor que lo caracterizaba, decidiera matar a cualquiera de los presentes en esa pequeña sala, incluyéndome.

-Bienvenido -mencionó ese joven con vestimenta negra, quien estaba cuidándome como lo haría cualquier ángel guardián -. Permiso para hablar, príncipe.

Sintiendo como unos dedos rozaban mi estómago, bajé mi mirada para saber qué pretendía el soldado al hablar con el hijo del rey mientras me tocaba. Observando sus dedos extendidos sobre mi cuerpo como si deseara que la tomara, cumplí su aparente deseo.

-Lo que me faltaba… -murmuró el primogénito del rey, dejando de lado por lo visto, el hecho que ese soldado y yo comenzábamos a tomarnos de las manos sin razón aparente -. Sí, sí… Habla, mierda…

-Si usted me lo permite, quisiera que la señorita Hanji subiese al carruaje principal inmediatamente – sugirió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Es así? -preguntó de forma altera como si la solicitud le pareciera la cosa más absurda del mundo -. ¿Sugieres que ella salga de la sala para ir a sentarse como si fuese alguien de sangre azul? ¿Quieres que sea ella quien espere por mí y no al revés?

-Para nada mi señor -contestó con rapidez, sujetándome con fuerza -. Lo que trato de decir, es que…

-Calla -interrumpió el príncipe en un tono de mando -. Cierra eso que llamas boca, y hazme un favor. Ve al carruaje en el que vine, trae el paquete que traje especialmente para la señorita Zoe -,cambiando el ritmo de sus palabras al mencionar mi nombre.

Pude sentir como nuestros dedos dejaron de rozarse, así como pude escuchar el sonido de las pisadas del soldado al salir de esa sala para cumplir el deseo del príncipe sin decir una palabra en respuesta al mandato.

-¿En qué estaba…? Ah, sí... -murmuró -. Puede mirarme si así lo desea señorita Zoe – sugirió divertido, como si estuviésemos jugando -. De hecho, sería mejor lo hiciera.

Mis ojos habían permanecido en dirección a la puerta desde el momento que saludé a ese sujeto. Misma puerta por la que el príncipe había entrado, y por la misma en la que ese soldado había salido en busca de mi supuesto regalo.

-No te preocupes, no te enviaré a algún calabozo si llegas a hacerlo -insistió.

Me preocupaba hacerlo. Mis ojos tenían la mala costumbre de no disimilar el desagrado para aquellos que me habían hecho daño. Y es que directamente no me había hecho un mal, mas sugerir y permitir que los Ackerman me tomasen como objeto sexual; era suficiente para agregar a cualquier miembro de la familia Fritz como parte de mi lista negra.

-Mírame, Hanji Zoe -ordenó, cambiando ese tono políticamente correcto por uno de mando en tan solo unos segundos al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños dedos rodearon mis mejillas -. He dicho… mírame -soltándome – Como dije, mírame sin miedo alguno, Hanji Zoe.

Realmente no deseaba hacerlo.

-Sí … -susurré, tratando de realizar mi reverencia.

-Ya deja de hacerlo -exclamó, abriendo su mano como símbolo de protesta -. Comienzan a cansarme sus estúpidas reverencias – reclamó, girando su rostro en dirección a la puerta -. No lo envié a hacer el regalo. Ese idiota… ¡Con que ustedes los de Marley son inútiles por naturaleza! Quizá el aire de allá los haga más lentos. O quizá, sea la consecuencia directa de no haber sido estucados bajo los estándares de Paraíso. ¿Esperar? ¿Tienen idea de lo ocupado que estamos para balancear este reino? Claro que no lo saben, ¿¡cómo iba a saberlo unos niños que se la pasan jugando a los soldados!? Estúpidos, mocosos que sólo quieren sacar provecho del reino a pesar de ser extranjeros.

Sus palabras eran el reflejo del odio que muchos todavía tenían para aquellos inmigrantes de la actual nación más poderosa de la tierra. Su sangre podría ser erdiana, mas sus costumbres eran de carácter extranjero; diferencia social y cultural que muchos no le perdonaban con facilidad a pesar de los acuerdos de paz entre reinos.

-Ustedes -señaló -. Terminen de empacar, no tenemos todo el día para seguir en este lugar.

-¡Sí, señor! -contestaron al mismo tiempo, soltando los brazos de mi padre y dejando de vigilar a mi madre como halcones para tomar unas cosas que mi madre había alistado sin mi permiso.

Pude ver como salían a toda prisa de la sala con las últimas maletas, así como visualicé la manera en la que el chico del cabello rojizo y el rubio musculoso permanecieron estáticos en esa posición como soldados obedientes. "¿No se irán junto con las chicas?" me pregunté, sin comprender la razón por la cual insistían en permanecer pegados como pulgas a un perro saludable.

-¿Se les ofrece algo, muchachos? Dije que terminen de alistar las cosas.

-Se lo dijo Annie y a Piiku, señor -respondió en un tono calmado el pelirrojo, manteniendo su mirada sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

-Somos todo oídos, señor -intervino el rubio musculoso -. Sólo dígalo, y nosotros lo cumpliremos.

-Salgan -. Ordenó, sin decir otra palabra a esos dos.

-Sí -indicó, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior con sus dientes como si no le hubiese agradado esa orden -Eso haremos -exclamó en un tono calmado.

Ese chico era extraño. Su boca decía una cosa, mas su cuerpo expresaba otra. Actitud que hasta ahora había mostrado, por alguna extraña razón. Hubiese jurado que el más obediente y estable de todos, era él; mas me equivoqué. _"Rayos, él me confunde"_ pensé, tratando de entender esa resistencia por salir de la habitación al mismo tiempo que mis ojos observaban cómo él había girado por unos segundos sus bellos ojos azules hacia mí para inclinar luego su cabeza como suele hacerlo alguien al despedirse de alguien de rango superior.

-Me retiro, príncipe… -indicó, saliendo a paso lento por esa puerta.

-Salgan, rayos… Ustedes son más lentos que unas cucarachas.

-Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, señor – contestó el rubio, realizando una leve reverencia hacia mi persona antes de retirarse a un ritmo más veloz que su compañero en vez de despedirse de ese príncipe engreído.

" _Espera… ¿¡Acaban de hacer una reverencia!?"_ me pregunté extraña, tratando de comprender la razón por la cual esos saludos no habían sido dirigidos a ese sujeto.

Los chicos se habían ido, mis padres obligados a seguir a otros soldados y mis maletas estaban en manos de esas chicas extrañas afuera. _"¿Qué rayos espera para que salgamos?"_ cuestioné. _"¿Por qué mantenerme aquí? No tenemos nada de qué hablar y mucho menos deseo hacerlo"_ insistía en mis pensamientos, dando un paso hacia atrás al no desea tener tan cerca del primogénito del rey.

-Recuerdo muy bien el día que tus padres se casaron… -exclamó, hablando de un tema al azar -. La lluvia era algo fastidiosa, mas no se me olvida esa unión en particular. Una mujer bella y joven, obligada a casarse con alguien quien podría ser su padre. Patético, ¿verdad? No hay nada peor que uniones forzadas, sin amor y sólo hechas por el bien de una sociedad que al final; siempre cometerá los mismos errores una y otra, y otra vez… ¿No lo ves así, Hanji Zoe? El humano es un ser tonto, capaz de caer varias veces en la misma piedra por más que… Por más que, reciban ayuda de otros.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí.

-Ahora tú, una joven fértil y virgen; quien no sabe lo que es tener a un hombre dentro; te toca pasar lo mismo que tu madre… Que ironía…

Era cierto. Mis padres fueron obligados a casarse, mas no quería decir que un vínculo no creció entre ellos. Para mala suerte de aquellos que avecinaban un divorcio, ellos lucharon por construir el matrimonio que hoy tienen. Un matrimonio muy distinto al del futuro rey de las murallas.

-Tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que piensa la mujer más inteligente de toda Sina -. Exclamó, acicalando con sus dedos ese bigote minúsculo -¿Crees que la sociedad de las murallas es injusta al obligarte a abandonar tus estudios para ser el juguete de los Ackerman? Con suerte, solo Kenny querrá acostarse contigo. Si topas con mala suerte, Levi y los demás empleados estarán sobre ti todo el día, pequeña.

Realmente quería golpearlo. Su tono era de burla. Disfrutaba que yo fuese casi la prostituta de sus amigos, y lo peor; es que posiblemente fantaseaba con eso en este instante.

-¿No hay respuesta? -preguntó curioso, sentándose en la silla más cercana -. Supongo que no deseas hacerlo. Después de todo, soy tu príncipe y cualquier cosa que digas, comprometería la vida de esos que dicen haberte dado la vida.

Tenía razón, desafortunadamente.

-Dime entonces, ¿aún deseas ser historiadora? Eres buena, a decir verdad. Nunca en mi vida había leído un documento más interesante que el tuyo.

-¿Documento? -pregunté confundida.

-No creas que no sabemos lo que haces o dejas de hacer, chica -indicó -. Sabemos todo, cada movimiento y hasta a quien miras, mocosa -girando sus ojos al escuchar las pisadas de mi ángel guardián entrar por esa puerta – Finalmente – poniéndose en pie.

-Lamento mi tardanza -exclamó, limpiando la gota de sudor en su cien con la manga de su camisa -. Estaba en otro de los carruajes, al preguntarles a los cocheros pude encontrarla gracias a la asistencia de ellos; príncipe -dijo con su voz entrecortada ante la falta de aire -Tome, señor -; entregando el paquete.

-Rayos… -susurró, tomándolo de mala gana -. Eres tan inoportuno, Marcel.

-Gracias… -murmuré, agradeciéndole más por su llegada que por ese paquete.

-Señorita, es un placer servirle -respondió aún cansado, tragando saliva para hablar de mejor manera - Con todo gusto puedo ayudarle a vestir a la señorita, si su majestad lo desea. No es trabajo de nobles bañar y mucho menos vestir; señor -sugirió, enfocando su mirada en esa caja que había traído y que estaba en manos del hijo mayor del rey.

Rod sonrió.

-¿Quieres que pierda la oportunidad de ver una mujer duchándose desnuda? -preguntó, rodeando con un brazo la caja para poder estirar el brazo sobrante -. Vamos, querida.

-¡Señor! -gritó nervioso el joven, tomando mi muñeca rápidamente -. Se… Se mojará, y puede pescar un resfriado…. ¡Usted es nuestro futuro rey! -insistía, apretando con mayor fuerza -. ¿¡Qué haremos si nuestro hombre más valioso se enferma por algo tan trivial como bañar a una plebeya!? -preguntó, interponiendo una parte de su cuerpo entre ese depravado y yo -. Si algo le pasa, señor.¡El rey, su majestad me mataría por mi falta!

El rostro del príncipe se endureció.

-Quita tu sucia muñeca de la chica, mocoso. ¿¡Crees que voy a dejar de hacer lo que me plazca por un posible resfriado!? Sube con la chica, alista la ducha -ordenó, tomando la mano del joven -. Cuando suba, la quiero desnuda, la quiero lista para mí; Marcel. Soy tu amo, tu eres un perro. ¿Y qué hacen los perros? Obedecen y nada más. Obedece, si no deseas que antes de cogérmela; mate a ese chico de color fastidioso quien dice ser tu hermano menor.

-Señor… -murmuró el soldado, soltándome inmediatamente -. Sus deseos son órdenes, príncipe -exclamó en un tono bajo.

Tomando la caja que sostenía el príncipe, Marcel caminó en dirección al segundo piso a un ritmo lento; como si sus energías se hubiesen esfumado con esa amenaza. El sonido de sus pisadas al tratar de subir por esos escalones viejos y ruidosos se sentían como punzadas en mi estómago.

-Lo interesante del intercambio comercial entre naciones, es poder encontrar objetos que no podrías obtener en el mercado local. ¿Conoces esos nuevos inventos para satisfacer chicas? Marley los creó, para según ellos curar la histeria o algo así… Ingenuos… ¿Quieres jugar un poco antes de ser la querida del perro más fiel de los Fritz, Hanji?

No quise responder.

-Bueno, tu respuesta no importa… De todas maneras, si eres propiedad Ackerman; eres propiedad de la casa real de Paraíso. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron eso en la universidad? Somos los amos de este reino, y eso lo saben los asiáticos y los obedientes arroceros – expresó con una sonrisa de boca a boca -. Quiero saber a qué sabe la futura esposa de Kenny Ackerman antes que él pueda probarte, quiero ver qué hay debajo de esa falda y quiero saber qué tanto puedes soportar a un hombre de sangre real. Anda -estirando su mano en mi dirección -, obedece.

Sus palabras no sólo sonaban asquerosas, eran repugnantes como su persona.

-Yo… -susurré, tragando saliva al saber que ahora sería violada no sólo por un hombre, sino mínimo por dos idiotas en este reino.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer ~**

 _¿Te gustó? Si es así, espero me puedas dejar tu opinión._

 _¿No te gustó? Puedes decírmelo, eso me ayudaría a mejorar._


	5. Obediencia

_**¡Hola! Gracias por los bellos comentarios del capítulo 4. Quiero agradecer a SofiOtayuri63, Kotomi y a Zoe L J por sus bellos reviews de ese capítulo en específico.**_

 _ **Así mismo, a Averdia, I´m a Jger, DreamedSilverWings, boegegman48 y a los guests; quienes dejaron reviews en los capítulos anteriores.** **  
**_

 _ **¿Comenzamos?**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Obediencia. **

Al decano Smith le encantaba hablar de las consecuencias económicas del intercambio comercial entre naciones, entre regiones y hasta entre las murallas del reino. Decía que, la comida, la vestimenta, los artículos de uso común, todo tipo de arte y hasta la música; eran algunas de las áreas beneficiadas por dicho contacto. Pero lo que más le gustaba mencionar en sus clases, era que, aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista; muy detrás de todas esas transacciones comerciales, estaban involucrados los humanos. Según él, detrás de todo, casi de manera invisible, se encontraba el intercambio de mercancías entre humanos intermediado por una moneda; con el mero fin de satisfacer necesidades.

-Marley ha creado objetos interesantes. ¿Sabías que la nueva ley de migración les ha permitido utilizar nuestros cerebros erdianos para elaborar productor para su disfrute? Quién lo diría, unos egocéntricos xenofóbicos haciendo uso de objetos hechos por manos extranjeras. Suena irónico. ¿No lo crees? -preguntó sonriente, mirando de forma lasciva mis senos.

No respondí inmediatamente. El príncipe sabía mejor que nadie mi opinión acerca de esa nueva ley de migración, y de la nueva ley laboral en Marley para trabajadores provenientes de Paraíso, después de todo; él había leído mis ensayos y todos mis trabajos universitarios.

-Yo también me sorprendí cuando lo supe -enunció, lamiendo su labio inferior con su lengua -. Cuando mi padre mencionó las nuevas aprobaciones del congreso, me sorprendí más que nadie. Hasta los comandantes decidieron colaborar en esa iniciativa. Interesante que esos soldados ahora con los años de paz, se dediquen a realizar labores diplomáticas. En lo que a mí respecta, no debes de dejarle los asuntos comerciales a aquellos que sólo saben usar un arma, mas no el cerebro.

Su corta visión acerca de los beneficios socioeconómicos después de la aprobación de esas nuevas leyes me sorprendía. Pensaba por un instante que el hijo mayor de los Fritz al tener acceso a mejores libros y profesores que la media, tendría un criterio más elaborado. Desafortunadamente, me equivoqué.

-Es natural que una nación grande y con gran mezcla cultural sea rica en comercio, príncipe -indiqué, recordando las lecciones del decano-. Paraíso también tiene sus fortalezas.

Una ceja se levantó en ese rostro arrugado.

-Nuestros recursos naturales -mencionó en un tono relajado -. Nos pagan por cuidarlos, ¿lo sabías? Las naciones mal llamadas poderosas, nos dan dinero por no tocar nuestras reservas petroleras -contestó, posando una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho.

Su mano me estorbaba. Quería tomarla y machucarla contra la pared, para que dejase de tocarme sin mi permiso, mas no podía; la vida de mis padres y hasta la mía dependía del comportamiento que tuviese durante esta conversación con tintes económicos y políticos.

-Los pagos por servicios ambientales no son nada nuevo -expuse en un tono aparentemente relajado, tratando de olvidar que mis senos seguían siendo el objeto del deseo de ese hombre y que una de sus manos tocaba mi cuerpo -. Inclusive Marley lo practica en las zonas alejadas de su capital Libero. Hasta los países de oriente medio y; hasta la nación más poderosa del este asiático ha comenzado a practicar esta forma interesante de obtener ingresos.

-Ah… -susurró, aparentemente ignorando mis palabras -. Sí, los Tybur de Marley y la famosa familia de los Azumabito del este asiático… -continuó entre susurros, manteniendo fija su mirada sobre mis senos pequeños -. Tal parece que alguien ha estado leyendo documentos importantes a los que pocos tienen acceso -cambiando rápidamente su mirada en dirección a la mía -. Dime. ¿De dónde obtienes tanta información? -preguntó, frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Cómo es que una mocosa no aliada al gobierno sabe más o tanto como un miembro del congreso de Paraíso? Realmente quisiera escuchar tu respuesta, estudiante modelo -indicó, apretando mi hombro con sus dedos pequeños.

¿Debía decir la verdad? ¿Debía decirle que en realidad no era en la universidad de dónde venía esa información sino por parte del hijo de decano, quién se había convertido en un excelente tutor cuando algo se me complicaba; y quién se encargaba de darme clases privadas en un salón alejado de los demás cuando tenía tiempo libre? Mi mente y corazón me decían que no debía, mas sabía que si él se deba cuenta que ocultaba mucha información, sería cuestión de tiempo para que él encontrase a esas fuentes y las matase por soplones.

-Las personas hablan mucho, príncipe -mentí, tratando de no culpar a nadie en particular -. Principalmente en las calles, cuando una va por ahí; las personas dicen cada cosa… Yo que usted no le haría caso a los chismes. Son sólo eso, chismes y nada más.

-Excelente respuesta, estudiante. Has salvado a tus fuentes -contestó divertido -. Pero no creas que podrás salvarlos para siempre. Tarde o temprano los descubriremos. Y como bien sabes, los mataremos.

-Claro… -susurré, sintiendo como sus dedos comenzaban a juguetear con mi hombro descubierto gracias a ese vestido extraño que mi madre me había comprado.

Un silencio repentino se adueñó de la habitación. Únicamente pude ver cómo esos ojos azules nuevamente se fijaban sobre mis senos, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo esos dedos pequeños incrementaban el jugueteo.

-Suave. La piel de las jóvenes siempre es suave, y no eres la excepción; Hanji -mencionó sonriente.

No contesté.

-Me pregunto si otras partes de tu cuerpo son igualmente suaves. O mejor aún, ¿qué tan sensible eres? Apuesto que tus reacciones cambian según donde toque. Algunas son así, otras no. No todas las mujeres son sensibles como uno pensaría, ¿sabes? Algunas hasta no gimen y mucho menos se mojan cuando son tocadas.

-Yo… -dije en un tono suave, tratando de borrar esos comentarios de mi mente.

-No respondas, no respondas -interrumpió entre susurros -. Eso arruinaría el juego. Mejor deja que sea yo quien lo averigüe.

Sabía que ya no podría atrasar sus manoseos, y esas ganas intensas que tenía por penetrarme. Y no era sólo mi intuición que me lo decía, esa leve erección ya notoria gracias a esos pantalones hechos de tela fina me lo confirmaba.

-Los pagos… -expuse, continuando esa conversación olvidad con el fin de bajar esas intenciones sexuales.

-Calla -interrumpió en un tono de mando -. Conozco de esas transacciones. Conozco al pie de la letra lo que hace y deja de hacer el reino. No por nada soy el asesor financiero de mi padre. Soy la mano derecha del rey, un humano que sabe más de lo que desearía acerca de Paraíso, Hanji -. Indicó, haciendo círculos sobre mi hombro con su dedo índice -. No vine a hablar de política ni mucho menos de economía con una niña que pronto haré mujer. Mi razón de visita se enfoca en otro ámbito. Digamos que en uno más… educativo, ¿comprendes? -preguntó divertido, sonriendo levemente.

Violación. Quizá no lo decía con todas sus letras, mas lo único que deseaba era penetrarme sin mi consentimiento, y eso; aquí y en cualquier lugar de la tierra, se llama violación.

-Usted dijo que prefería una mujer limpia -le recordé, tratando de escabullirme a mi cuarto para atrasar lo aparentemente inevitable -. He estado haciendo mucho desde que el joven Ackerman vino y estoy algo sudada. No sería bueno que el príncipe experimente ese mal olor. Sería asqueroso y vergonzoso que usted tocase algo tan sucio con sus manos reales.

-El olor de cada mujer es exquisito. Sus vaginas despiden un aroma único que excita de maneras inimaginables a los hombres. Así que no te preocupes por como hueles en este momento -contestó, deteniendo su juego con sus dedos -. Esos aromas no me molestan para nada. Por todo lo contrario… De hecho, muero por saber a qué hueles, y a qué sabes. Cuando introduzca mis dedos dentro de ti, lameré con placer lo que salga de tu entrepierna, estudiante. ¿A qué crees que hueles en este momento, Hanji? -preguntó nuevamente, incrementando el ritmo de su respiración tras la pregunta.

-A pescado -respondí rápidamente, tratando de darle mala impresión -. He sudado, y no pude bañarme bien por la mañana gracias a que mis padres no me habían anunciado sus intenciones por… -me detuve, tratando de encontrar una mejor palabra que significara " _venta de una hija sin su permiso_ " pero de una manera más diplomática – Casarme -expuse, finalmente – Además, quizá no le guste saber que… -deteniéndome nuevamente. Analizando por segunda vez lo que iba a decirle con el fin de atrasar unos minutos más mi futura violación -. Quizá no sea de su agrado saber que, sangraré dentro de un par de días mínimo y que mis pantaletas estás llenas de fluidos previos al sangrado. Y eso es desagradable, créame -insistí, sonriendo de manera incómoda al confesar algo personal a ese viejo depravado.

-¿Es así? -preguntó emocionado, aumentando esas inhalaciones y exhalaciones.

-Sí, es algo extraño. Es una sustancia babosa, color café clara y que, aunque es inolora; se significa que estoy ovulando. No se recomienda tener coito en caso de desear evitar quedar preñada.

El príncipe rio de forma tímida.

-Lo sé. No tengo cinco hijos porque no sepa cuando deba acostarme con mi esposa, Hanji.

\- ¡Puede embarazarme! -exclamé, poniendo mis manos frente a su rostro como manera de rechazo -. ¡Y si eso pasa un conflicto de intereses entre familias aliadas se crearía! Dudo que el futuro rey desee problemas políticos con la familia Ackerman y sus amigos. ¿Nos es así?

Una sonrisa más amplia que la anterior se dibujó en esa boca pequeña.

-Eres algo interesante, chica -susurró -. Tendré cuidado, no dejaré el rastro que tanto te preocupa dentro de ti. Y si se me olvida, no habrá problema. De hecho, tendrías la bella suerte de tener un hijo con el futuro rey del reino. Y ese es mejor privilegio que ser la prostituta de los arroceros.

-Parece que no comprende, señor -insistí, tratando de convencerle que violarme causaría más problemas de los deseados -. Las personas ahora saben que soy la prometida de Kenny. Si salgo embarazada del rey, me creerán adúltera y me quemarán viva en la plaza. ¿Desea crear tanto problema sólo por un rato de placer? Además…

-Vales la pena y más -contestó en un tono relajado tras interrumpirme, posando su otra mano sobre mi hombro libre -. Tú Hanji, vales mucho la pena. Qué pena que no sepas tu valía, jovencita universitaria. La ignorancia, a veces es mucho más valiosa de lo creído, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó, apretando con sus dedos mis hombros.

Sus palabras nuevamente eran confusas para mí.

-Sería interesante ver cómo reaccionarías si supieras tu verdadero valor en el mercado y en esta vida... Así como para este reino y el vecino…

\- ¡Mi virginidad es de mi marido! -indiqué en un tono seguro, tratando de demostrarle que sólo iba a acostarme con el imbécil de Kenny y no con él -Yo… yo sé que, estoy sonando algo rebelde, mas no deseo causar problemas con mi futuro marido y, no deseo que piense que me entregué y no le di algo que es suyo. Mis padres me llevaron donde el doctor un par de días atrás -confesé, diciendo la verdad tras ser llevada por la fuerza a una revisión imprevista -. El doctor sabe que no he sido tocada por ningún varón, y hasta escribió una carta. No comprendía la razón, porque siempre he sido saludable; mas ahora lo comprendo.

\- ¿Es así? -preguntó, levantando una de sus cejas -. Sí, es así -confirmó para sí.

Mis padres no solían llevarme a doctores. Mucho menos si eran aquellos que deseaban ver debajo de mi falda. Solían darme remedios caseros en caso de una gripe, y no les agrada ningún doctor excepto aquellos que revisaban los dientes. Siempre decían que los demás eran farsantes que deseaban venderte drogas para hacerte estúpidos. Por ello, cuando me confesaron que tendríamos que ir a que alguien revisase mi entrepierna; me sentí confundida, mas mi madre me dio un discurso acerca de la edad en la que vivo y cómo debo cuidarme de no embarazarme en caso de enamorarme. Plática extraña, principalmente porque ella sabía mi alejamiento con el sexo opuesto si se refería al contacto más allá de una amistad.

-Era el doctor del rey, ¿verdad? -le pregunté, sintiéndome derrotada al comprender que fui engañada por mis propios progenitores.

-Lo es -respondió con tranquilidad -. Fuimos nosotros quienes le pedimos a tus padres que fueses revisada sin que supieras el verdadero motivo. Hanji, debes entender que; si nosotros queremos, serás virgen, enferma o sana ante el ojo público.

Ahora lo entendía con mayor claridad. Si la voz del reino anunciaba que yo estaba preñada, los demás lo creerían sólo porque el reino así lo anunciaba.

-Entiendo -susurré, tragando saliva al saber que las probabilidades de salir ilesa de esta situación disminuían -. Ahora… lo comprendo a la perfección.

-¿Crees que a Kenny le importa si eres pura? -preguntó divertido -. Ni siquiera eres su tipo, Hanji. Prefiere más a los humanos rubios de ojos claros. Puedo cogerte con la libertad que me otorga el reino, y eso a él le será indiferente.

Sabía que así era. De los pocos rumores que se escuchaban en el mercado acerca de los Ackerman, cuando las personas mencionaban a Kenny; siempre hablaban del egoísmo que demostraba para con los demás en su accionar. Quería pensar que era una fachada de niño rico, mas no sabía qué pensar al escuchar las palabras de este hombre.

-Señor, el doctor hizo una carta. ¿No sería entonces esa carta es leída por varios nobles, por los militares y todos aquellos que tienen que ver con el reino? Además, el honor de mi familia quedaría manchado si los Ackerman se dan cuenta que tan sólo a un día de mi matrimonio me he acostado con alguien más, y que he olvidado los valores que mis padres y el mismo reino me han enseñado -. Indiqué, recordando las palabras de un libro acerca de una chica con pensamientos tradicionalistas y pasados de moda de uno de los libros que mi madre amaba leer.

El príncipe rio.

-Error, Hanji. Tu vagina es del reino. Y yo, soy parte de ese reino. Si Uri quisiera, te follaría en público y nadie podría decir nada. ¿Acaso subestimas nuestro poder? -preguntó -. Claro, Uri es… distinto, y nunca haría eso -bajando el tono de su voz al decir el nombre de su hermano menor -. Por ello y mucho más, creo que mi hermano es el más adecuado para ser rey. ¿Qué me dices de eso, estudiante? -preguntó, disminuyendo poco a poco esa sonrisa como si no le alegrara hablar de ese tema -. Mi hermano es alguien especial y quizá, el más adecuado para sostener la corona sobre su cabeza. Pero mi padre insiste en lo contrario. Dice que Uri es suave, benevolente y que no cumpliría al pie de la letra los mandatos de Karl. Pero yo veo las cosas de manera diferente… Yo creo que Uri es el único capaz de crear un paraíso en esta tierra llena de maldad y egoísmo humano.

Por alguna extraña razón, mencionar al menor de los Fritz lo hizo cambiar el tono seductor por uno serio y hasta melancólico. Y por algún extraño motivo que desconozco, sus pensamientos comenzaban a enfocarse en ese tema.

-Uri -dijo entre susurros, apretando con mayor fuerza mis hombros con esos pequeños dedos que comenzaban a ser dolorosos -. Él es dulce, inteligente y; creo que su carácter es aún más fuerte que el mío. Por el contrario -continuaba en ese tono triste -, yo soy alguien que sirve más para cálculos, para números y para llevar a cabo los planes hechos previamente. Soy más… un sirviente del reino que debe encargarse que nunca, que jamás nos veamos extintos. Para ello, debo hacer cosas… -deteniendo sus palabras, tomando aire como si las palabras siguientes fuese muy duras para ser pronunciadas, inhaló. Exhalando segundos después lo que sus pulmones contenían -. Paraíso, y la paz de los erdianos lo vale. ¿Puedes entender lo que digo, Hanji?

No lo comprendía.

-Naturalmente que no. Eres una mocosa que no entiende lo que existe más allá de este reino. Has escuchado de los países extranjeros, mas no has salido de las murallas. Eres una ignorante, como todos los de este reino y las naciones extranjeras.

-No, no lo he hecho -respondí inmediatamente, deseando que sus pensamientos se mantuviesen acerca de este tema -. Le pediré a mi marido que me muestre el reino y lo demás después de casarnos. Pero primero, debe dejar que me case bien.

El príncipe se mofó de mis palabras.

-Tu no saldrás de esa casa una vez te cases. Tu misión será darle hijos a los Ackerman, ¿acaso no recuerdas que están casi extintos? Los pobres tienen problemas de infertilidad, y gracias a las guerras del pasado; tenemos pocos arroceros de sangre pura provenientes de la rama principal. Ahora están muy mezclados. Han perdido la esencia.

-Es por ello que no puede embarazarme -le recordé -. Si lo hace, tendré que casarme con usted y, el reino perdería la oportunidad de tener más guardaespaldas con la sangre de la línea principal de los Ackerman.

-Ya te lo dije, puedo cogerte sin dejar rastro. Pero si no me puedo controlar, sólo debes de fingir que ese retoño es de los Ackerman. Nadie notará la diferencia y, a nadie realmente le importaría. Después de un año, Kenny te puede tomar y volver a preñar. ¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Eres un vientre con patas, mocosa…

El tono de su voz se había vuelto sombrío y sus palabras perversas. Por alguna extraña sensación, presentía que mi tiempo límite había llegado.

-Su majestad… -susurré, tragando nuevamente saliva.

-Por ello -expresó de forma fría, clavando sus uñas sobre mis hombros -, deja de perder el tiempo y abre tus piernas. ¡Abre las malditas piernas!

Cayendo fuertemente sobre mi espalda tras ser empujada con mucha fuerza por esas manos regordetas, pude sentir la temperatura y dureza del suelo gracias a la tela delgada con la que estaba hecha mi vestuario. Mi cabeza había pegado con el suelo tras haber sido impulsada hacia atrás por el príncipe, mareándose por unos leves segundos por el fuerte impacto.

-Rayos… -susurré, tratando de recuperar el aliento y entender qué había pasado esos segundos después de haber sentido ese tirón.

Tras abrir mis ojos y percatarme que mis lentes habían salido volando por el impulso, pude ver de forma borrosa a menos de tres metros al hijo del rey.

-Espera, déjame ponerte los lentes. No es divertido si no recuerdas -mencionó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Colocándome mis anteojos mientras yo trataba de recuperar en mi totalidad el sentido. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía, el príncipe de cabellera negra había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás -. Abre las piernas -demandó nuevamente en un tono serio y frío al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente la cremallera de su pantalón de tela -. Obedece. ¿O deseas que llame a Marcel para que te sujete? -preguntó sonriente -Ese soldado parece querer protegerte. Debo confesar que eso me parece tierno. Creí que le gustaban las niñas rubias, lindas y que parezcan indefensas… Creí que le gustaba la niña que vive en el granero.

-Marcel… -susurré, sobando con mi mano derecha el pequeño bulto que tenía gracias al impacto detrás de mi cabeza -. Es un bueno soldado…

-Sería más que interesante ver cómo tu ángel guardián reaccionaría si te violo frente a él -continuó, ignorando mis palabras.

-No… Por favor, no lo haga… -le pedí -. Él sólo hace su trabajo como soldado -dije entre susurros, sintiendo cada vez menos el mareo tras el golpe de mi cabeza contra el suelo -. ¿No es el deber de un soldado proteger a un ciudadano? -pregunté en un tono cansado.

-El deber de la brigada especial es obedecer y proteger a los Fritz -respondió.

Giré mi cabeza de tal manera que pudiese verle el rostro. No deseaba dejarle de hablar, creyendo estúpidamente que eso le haría atrasar sus ganas por penetrarme.

-Marcel ha demostrado ser un soldado impecable -continué.

-Ah… -respondió entre susurros, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo tras bajar su cremallera -. Ese soldado a quién llamas impecable ha matado en el nombre de mi familia, en el mío y; no podrá salvarte de esto.

Gracias a esa nueva posición, podía verle el color de ropa interior al príncipe. Sus pantaletas eran de una tonalidad clara en comparación a sus pantalones, color que combinaba de manera interesante con el tono de esa tela fina y zapatillas de cuero fino.

-Abre las piernas -solicitó nuevamente, caminando a manera de gateo en mi dirección como lo haría un animal de cuatro patas, mientras sus ojos se mantenían fijos en dirección a mi mirada -. No me hagas obligarte, porque no deseo arrugar mucho mi ropa.

Mis piernas temblaban. Quería gritar y aprovechar su posición para patearle la entrepierna y luego salir corriendo de esa sala en la que nadie se atrevía a entrar debido a su mandato. Pero sabía que eso significaría mi muerte, la de mis padres y la de todo aquel que desease ayudarme. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía dejarme violar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? No sabía cuál decisión tomar con el fin de salvar a mis padres, a mí misma y a la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Si perdía a mis padres, nada en mi vida valdría la pena. Ellos son la única razón de mi existir, ellos son las personas más amadas de mi corta vida y el motivo por el cual deseo ser la primera mujer graduada de la universidad de Sina con honores. ¿¡Qué debía hacer para que nadie saliera herido en esta historia!?

-Señor, usted dijo que deseaba ser tan bueno como Uri -le recordé -. Hacer esto no lo ayudará -indiqué, comenzando a arrastrarme con la ayuda de mis piernas hacia atrás, pegando mi cabeza contra la pared -. Usted será el rey de las murallas -continué -, el señor de Paraíso y quien tendrá que velar por nuestra seguridad. Si la gente se da cuenta que violó a una mujer, ¿¡cree que ganará la simpatía del pueblo!? -pregunté a gritos, arrastrándome con mayor fuerza como si deseara atravesar la pared para escapar de esta situación.

-La corona no es ganada por popularidad, es heredada; jovencita -mencionó, terminando de gatear para llegar hasta donde yo estaba -Y no se quita si el pueblo me odia, para tu desgracia. Se necesita más para dar un golpe de Estado.

-No es cierto… -susurré, apoyándome con mis manos para sentarme, pegando mi espalda sobre la pared de esa sala -. Es conocido que el pueblo es más temeroso de lo pensado.

-No si ellos son borregos sin recuerdos -respondió, acomodándose de rodillas.

Tomando mis tobillos con fuerza, el hijo mayor del rey mojó su labio inferior con su lengua.

-Príncipe… -susurré, moviendo mis pies de forma involuntaria para soltarme -. Usted tiene razón. No somos una democracia, y usted será quien herede el reino. ¿Quiere cargar en su conciencia una violación de una mujer que se casará dentro de menos de una semana?

-No amas a Kenny. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo? -preguntó, manteniendo su mirada en dirección a la mía.

-Él será mi marido… -respondí en un tono bajo, tragando saliva; incrementando el movimiento de mis piernas -. ¡Usted me va a embarazar! Estoy en un periodo fértil, y si los Ackerman lo averiguan, ellos pensarán que los traicioné -expuse, argumentando hasta donde pude el por qué era una pésima idea ser violada - ¡Matarán a mis padres por traición!

Una sonrisa fue su respuesta.

-No, Kenny no los matará. Si no obedeces y si no dejas de luchar, yo los mataré en este instante.

Sus palabras y amenazas dieron resultado. Mis piernas habían dejado de moverse y mi voluntad había desaparecido inmediatamente. Me había rendido. Finalmente, para mi desgracia; había dejado de luchar.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

Déjame tu review si te ha gustado, gracias ~


	6. Fiesta

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Fiesta.**

-En un mundo sin titanes-

Tirada en el suelo sintiendo ese piso frío con las piernas extendidas tal como lo estaría una mujer a punto de parir en el Hospital Central de Sina, mi entrepierna continuaba expuesta para los ojos del príncipe en esa sala que una vez había sido el lugar predilecto para que mi padre y yo, pudiésemos hablar de ciencia, política y chismear acerca de las noticias absurdas publicadas en los periódicos de la capital. Mi falda había sido colocada a la altura de mi abdomen, exponiendo esas bragas de corte pasado de moda y algo viejas para el gusto de cualquier hombre moderno. Pero no para ese varón. Para él, el ver un pedazo de tela vieja y suela, no era ningún obstáculo para incrementar el nivel de erección de su miembro. Así mismo, lo botones delanteros de mi vestido habían sido abiertos para dejar al descubierto, ese pedazo de tejido igualmente flojo y viejo que se interponía entre la tela de mi vestido y mi piel.

-Piernas blancas y delgadas como deberían ser -susurró para sí, sosteniendo con sus manos mis tobillos de tal manera que mis rodillas pegasen contra mis hombros -. Vagina pequeña, aparentemente. No, disculpa mi error ¿Dije vagina? Hablaba de la vulva -corrigió en un tono burlesco -. Vulva, entonces -continuó, empujando con fuerza para extender así mis piernas y mirar más de lo mostrado -. Espero no lastimarte tanto. Pareces tan pequeña y estrecha. ¿Has visto esas vulvas regordetas que parecen sapos? -preguntó molesto, apretando sus manos a tal punto que mis tobillos comenzaban a doler -. Son asquerosas. Las más deliciosas son aquellas con labios pequeños, y nada deformes. Espero que tengas esos labios.

-Es… -murmuré, sintiéndome algo cansada tras haber pasado al menos unos diez minutos en esa misma posición para que ese hombre admirase mi entrepierna como lo haría un ginecólogo en su consultorio – me falta el aire… - dije algo agotada, sosteniéndome con ayuda de mis manos para que mi trasero no resbalase gracias a las pantaletas holgadas que aún vestía.

-¿Incómoda? -preguntó, soltando de golpe mis piernas -. Ya veo… No estás acostumbrada a estar en esta posición. Las solteras vírgenes son así…

Sintiendo como mis pies chocaron contra el suelo, sentí también como el aire ingresaba por medio de mis fosas nasales, finalmente. El dolor de mis talones tras haber golpeado el suelo no se comparaba con la humillación sentida ni mucho menos con las ganas que tenía de arrancarle esa cabeza de ese cuello al hijo mayor del rey.

" _Me las pagarás_ " pensé en ese momento, fulminándolo con mi mirada mientras mis piernas exponían todavía mis pantaletas al mantenerme semi desnuda frente a ese pervertido.

-Ah, con que esos son tus ojos llenos de rabia. Qué bueno, comenzaba a pensar que no eras la Hanji que tanto me narraron -comentó, cerrando la cremallera de su pantalón tras ponerse en pie -. Ahora, vamos arriba, el piso es frío y la realidad; no deseo ser interrumpido por nadie que entre de improviso en esta sala llena de baratijas.

Chasqueando los dedos como lo había hecho con anterioridad, habló en tono de mando:

-Ponte en pie.

-Acerca de la vida de mis padres -le recordé jadeante ante la falta de aire por varios minutos -. Quisiera…

-Calla -ordenó, girando sus ojos azules en mi dirección -. No estás en posición de negociar.

Acomodando mi ropa, me levanté como él lo había solicitado. Bajé la falda del vestido, traté de arreglar mi cabello para no parecer una vagabunda, y quité según yo, todo rastro de suciedad sobre varias partes de mi vestuario.

-Es momento de dejar los juegos, Hanji. Hoy será el día que comenzarás a lamentar que tus cuidadores no te hayan protegido como lo prometieron.

" _¿Cuidadores?"_ me pregunté, terminando de acicalarme. " _¿De quiénes habla_?" insistí en mis pensamientos, esperando por una respuesta de su parte.

-Naturalmente no sabes de lo que hablo. Después de todo, nadie lo recuerda… -comentó, acomodando su bigote con sus dedos de la mano izquierda -. Nadie… Bueno, casi… -susurró, dando un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta -. ¡Soldado Porko! -gritó a todo pulmón -. ¡Es una orden! ¡Ven inmediatamente!

"¿ _Qué pensará hacer ahora_?" me pregunté al mismo tiempo que la daba las últimas sacudidas a mi vestido para que no se notase que minutos atrás estaba siendo acosada sexualmente por el príncipe del reino.

-Rayos, como se tarda -dijo para sí, acomodando también sus ropas de manera relajada como si no le importase que las personas notasen su aún visible erección -. Si alguien fuese a matarme, ya lo habría hecho -continuó hablando para sí - ¿Viste eso, Hanji? – me preguntó, aún con su mirada en dirección a la entrada -. Tal parece que tienes más oportunidad de la pensada. Alégrate, puedes matarme y esos soldados inútiles nada que vendrían a rescatarme.

" _No me des ideas locas, viejo_. _No hay nada que desee más en este instante que matarte_ " pensé, quedándome quieta y muda como una estatua en espera del soldado con color de cabello interesante.

Reservándome mi respuesta para no empeorar la situación, dediqué esos minutos de silencio para terminar de arreglarme.

-No es necesario que te acomodes tanto eso que llamas vestido -indicó con su mirada fija hacia la puerta de entrada y salida principal -. Pronto te quitaré todo eso. Lo romperé como el trapo viejo que es. ¿Quieres ropa nueva o prefieres ir con tu ropa ensangrentada hacia donde tu futuro marido? -preguntó en un tono de burla, cambiando su postura relajada por una rígida al escucharse el incremento del sonido de pisadas -. Bueno, tu decisión no importa -mencionó de forma apresurada, dejándome sin opción de réplica -, de todas maneras, ya decidiré cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Porko había ingresado a la sala con ese rostro serio que lo caracterizaba. Inclinándose ante la presencia del príncipe, para luego hacer otra reverencia para mi persona:

-Sus deseos son órdenes, su majestad -indicó con esa voz varonil que no coincidía con esa cara juvenil.

-Dile al inútil de tu hermano que esté listo -ordenó.

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó confundido, retomando una postura rígida.

Buscando con su mirada a su hermano dentro del lugar, el príncipe al notar sus deseos por conocer el paradero de Marcel, nuevamente habló:

-Ve arriba donde está tu querido hermanito -indicó de forma sarcástica -. Subiremos una vez le digas esto: " _Espero que todo esté listo para la fiesta_ ".

Los ojos azules claros se dirigieron a los míos. Primero sus ojos se encontraron con los míos como si fuese a preguntarme algo, luego; observó mi vestimenta, como si estuviese en busca de algo tras su observación; finalizando el estudio en mis pies por el momento descalzos gracia a que el príncipe había quitado minutos atrás mi calzado.

-Tal parece que el vestido está algo sucio y arrugado -mencionó, levantando una ceja como si no entendiese el origen de tales fachas.

-No te pago para que des opiniones, Porko. Obedece como el perro que eres.

El pelirrojo dejó de mirarme rápidamente. Inclinándose una tercera vez sin decir una palabra, el soldado subió velozmente por las mismas escaleras que yo había bajado minutos atrás a hurtadillas.

-Sube tu también -ordenó -. Comienzo a perder la paciencia y cuando eso pasa, muchas cosas malas pueden pasar.

Sabía lo que me esperaba arriba. No era el cuento de hadas que había experimentado en mi cuarto durante mi crecimiento, en donde ingresar a mis aposentos se significaba pasar horas de horas leyendo, investigando y hasta durmiendo con el fin de recuperar las fuerzas perdidas tras semanas de desvelos después de la elaboración de varios experimentos divertidos. Pero hoy era diferente. Por primera vez, no deseaba subir a mi cuarto. Era la primera ocasión que mis piernas rechazaban el ingresar a lo que algún día había sido mi lugar favorito.

-Lugar que hoy se convierte en el cuarto de mis pesadillas… -dije a manera de susurros, dejando escapar mis pensamientos sin importante lo que él pensase en ese instante. Deseaba desahogarme durante esos segundos previos a mi violación -. Usted me lo prometió -continué diciendo en voz baja, tomando suavemente la manga derecha de la camisa de ese príncipe -. Usted lo prometió… -insistí con mi voz entrecortada, apretando mis dedos para que él notase que me estaba lastimando sus acciones.

Girando su cuerpo en mi dirección una vez quitó mi mano de su ropa, sus manos regordetas sujetaron nuevamente mis mejillas:

-No he prometido nada, estudiante -respondió de manera fría y tenebrosa -. Sube, ve con Marcel y Porko antes de que saque el arma que cargo. Ve antes de que le apunte al bello rostro de tu madre y a la cabeza de tu estúpido padre – ordenó, apretando con mayor fuerza mi rostro -. Quiero que te desnudes, que juegues con poco con lo que hay en la caja con los hermanitos Galliard. No te preocupes si no sabes cómo, ellos te enseñaran, no es la primera vez que lo hacen. Diría que es su especialidad.

-Los matará, ¿verdad? -pregunté tras soltarme de forma brusca.

-Eres inteligente -confirmó, sonriendo ampliamente -. Pero de ti depende si les puedo dar… digamos una semana más de vida.

-Una semana… -susurré, tragando fuertemente al saber que todavía podía salvar la vida de mis padres -. Hecho -indiqué, estirando mi mano como si estuviésemos cerrando un trato.

-No te confundas, no estamos negociando -expuso, acercando su rostro al mío -. Quiero que estés mojada para mi cuando llegue, ¿comprendes? De ti depende si deseas que te penetre a la fuerza o lubricada, Hanji. Porque si no lo estás, no me va a importar. Y si no lo estás, violaré a tu madre frente a tus ojos antes de matarla.

Viendo esos ojos azules directamente, pude confirmar que hoy no sólo iba a perder la virginidad en mi lugar favorito, sino que; iba a quedar huérfana esta misma noche.

* * *

 _Es un capítulo corto, mas quería hacerlo así para que el siguiente sí fuese largo, explícito y bueno, retorcido. Tengo por el momento el nombre de ese capítulo que todavía estoy desarrollando y ese es: "Colt"._

 _Gracias por el apoyo. Me encantaría que más personas leyeran mi fic, mas creo que si no es así; es que necesito mejorar para llegar a más público. Por ello, a todas aquellas personas que gustan de este fic, decirle que me alegran cada vez que me dejan un mensaje, cuando me dan su opinión acerca el capítulo y posibles teorías de lo que pasará._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	7. El encuentro

**Capítulo 7: El encuentro. **

* * *

Las amenazas del príncipe no eran algo para tomar a la ligera. La vida de mis padres, y de todos aquellos con quienes había tenido contacto desde mi nacimiento hasta estos días; corrían peligro. Desde el panadero, mis amigos; profesores y hasta él. Sí, principalmente él.

" _Erwin_ ", pensé; mordiéndome una de las uñas de mi mano izquierda al sentirme inquieta por no saber de su paradero ni acerca del estado actual de su familia. " _Espero se encuentre bien. Moriría si algo le pasa por mi culpa_.", me decía a mí misma al notar como mis piernas temblaban de tan sólo imaginar cómo podría el reino desaparecerlo a él y a su padre en cuestión de segundos. " _No puedo permitir que algo les pase a los Smith por ningún motivo. Quizá si envío un mensaje en código una vez esté en casa de mi marido podría… evitar una tragedia…",_ insistía en mi interior, tratando que mis piernas dejasen de moverse como si estuviese bailando alguna danza tradicional. " _Debo evitar a toda costa que sepan que él es mi informante. Así como tampoco puedo dejar que quienes están infiltrados en el castillo de Sina sean descubiertos. Erwin siempre dice que estamos cerca de ser liberados, que estamos a un paso que la humanidad de Paraíso sepa la verdad. Desconozco todavía a qué verdad se refiere, mas no puedo arruinar sus planes por culpa de mi boca_.".

-No puedo… -susurré de manera descuidada, olvidando quién estaba cerca de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer? ¿Caminar? Porque si es así, puedo cogerte aquí -respondió el príncipe, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y preocupaciones.

-No, no es eso. Hablo de que no puedo… No puedo hacerlo mientras la vida de mis padres corra peligro.

-¿Nuevamente esa conversación? -preguntó molesto -. Creí que todo había quedado claro.

-Por favor… -dije en un tono tranquilo, tratando de que mis palabras ablandaran su corazón -. Si le soy sincera, no es mi sueño ser violada. Pero, si debo proteger a mis padres; dejaría que lo hiciera las veces que usted creyera pertinente.

-Vaya, con que dejaste la rebeldía. ¿Quién lo diría? -decía entre risas, acercándose a la puerta para fijarse que nadie viniese -. Sube y deja de perder el tiempo. Ese mocoso con color de cabellera como el fuego dijo que llovería, y lastimosamente tiene razón; comienzan a caer unas cuantas gotas sobre el suelo.

" _¿Lluvia?",_ me preguntaba en mis pensamientos. " _No recuerdo que hablara de lluvia_ ".

-La lluvia es signo que algo saldrá mal… -mencionaba algo nostálgico -. ¿Sabías eso? -preguntó más para sí mismo que para mi persona en un tono apagado, sentándose en el sillón más cercano a la puerta -. Siempre ha sido así. Es como si el cielo supiera algo que nosotros los humanos desconocemos.

Dejándolo hablar para retrasar mi violación, decidí permanecer en esa escalera. Mientras más hablara, más lejos tendría su pene de mi cuerpo.

-Mi madre dijo que nací en un día lluvioso. La partera del reino había enfermado por alguna enfermedad extraña, y la partera en la que confiaban después de la que enfermó; no estaba cerca del castillo. ¿Tienes idea dónde estaba? Bueno, no en Sina.

-Debió de haber sido doloroso para su madre -expuse, tratando de mantener esa absurda conversación para continuar retrasando mi violación.

-Doce horas después nací -, continuaba; fingiendo que no había escuchado mis palabras -. Doce horas de dolor, doce horas de llanto y doce horas de inmensa preocupación. Las adivinas, por así decirlo; le había dicho a mi padre que sería un varón, mas no sería el líder de la manada.

-Líder de la manada… -murmuré, pensando en la manera en la que él solía llamarnos a nosotros; como si fuésemos lobos o alguna especie de perros salvajes.

-Esa mujer dijo que Uri sería el líder de la manada… El líder… -dijo entre susurros, mencionando la última palabra en un tono más bajo que las primeras -. Pero en algo se equivocó, porque yo seré rey una vez mi padre muera. ¿Cuándo? Ni idea. Puede ser hoy, mañana o quizá nunca… Aunque de cierto modo… Nunca morirá…

"¿ _Nunca morirá_?", me pregunté extrañada. _"¿Cómo puede alguien no morir?"_ , me cuestionaba sus palabras en mi cabeza, tratando de entender ese diálogo tan confuso. _"Quizá habla que, mientras mantengas la imagen de esa persona en tu corazón, nuca morirá… Sí, debe de ser eso. ¿Qué otra cosa sería?"_ ; insistía en mi mente para calmar mi corazón.

-No necesito este reino… -murmuraba, colocando suavemente su nuca sobre el respaldar de ese sillón -. De todas maneras, esto a lo que llamamos Paraíso, es el infierno en una isla.

Su discurso volvía a ser extraño.

-Dime algo, mocosa. ¿Eres feliz dentro de este reino? -preguntó en un tono apagado, como si no quisiera escuchar mi respuesta, mas quería dejar en claro que la felicidad no formaba parte de su vida -. ¿Lo eres?

-Lo soy -respondí de forma segura y rápida, apretando mis dedos contra el barandal -. A pesar de todo, lo soy. No tengo dinero, mas no me quejo. No tengo una casa elegante, mas adoro esta pocilga. Y no visto las mejores ropas del reino, sin embargo; siempre tengo con qué vestir, así que no me quejo. Soy feliz porque mis amigos siempre me acompañan. ¿Tiene usted amigos, su majestad? -le pregunté de forma altanera, sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

Una carcajada tímida pudo escucharse dentro de esa sala.

-Con que te gusta presumir lo que posees… Maldita, perra.

-Soy rica. Más de lo que usted y toda su familia alguna vez lo serán.

-Con que rica… -poniéndose en pie con algo de dificultad -. Los registros decían que eras malhumorada -indicó sonriente, caminando unos pasos hacia mí -. ¿Se te olvida que las vidas de tus padres están en mis manos y dependen de mi humor y tu boca? -me preguntó molesto.

-No. Eso no lo olvido -recalqué, frunciendo el ceño al saber que por más que hubiésemos tenido un momento de paz; no quería decir que estábamos en paz.

-Qué bueno que lo comprendas.

-No lo he olvidado ni por un segundo, príncipe -aclaré -. Por ello, es mejor que suba como me lo ha pedido miles de veces.

Sonriendo ampliamente, habló:

-Definitivamente, hoy lloverá.

Tragando saliva al haberme resignado en su totalidad. Los Smith nuevamente aparecieron en mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, y en las mil maneras en las que podían ser eliminados del reino gracias a mis descuidos. No sabía qué podía hacer en estos momentos. Porque correr no estaba entre esas posibilidades, y mucho menos podía huir por la ventana cuando entrase al cuarto gracias a la presencia de esos dos hermanos pervertidos.

"¿ _Debía preguntar_?", maquiné por unos segundos, dando pasos lentos en dirección a mi cuarto. "¿ _Sería mejor que mi boca no le recordara acerca de ellos_?"; insistía para mí; tratando de ordenar mis perturbadores pensamientos. Y es que entre más pensaban, más me atemorizaba por lo que podría pasarles a esos dos rubios, quienes habían sido más que amables conmigo y mi familia. " _Si he tenido suerte…. El informante de la corona nunca había reportado mis escapadas para visitar a Erwin. Y eso había sucedido, quizá esa familia podría ver un mañana dentro de este reino_.".

-Erwin… -susurré, paralizándome como pocas veces me sucedía.

" _No, no; no…"_ me decía a mí misma, moviendo mi cabeza para borrar esas imágenes sangrientas. " _Basta, Hanji… Aleja esos pensamientos de tu cabeza_ ", insistía; mordiendo nuevamente esa uña con mayor fuerza. Mi propia mente me traicionaba, haciéndome pensar en cómo la Policía Militar podría atacarlos al entrar por esa bella puerta del frente después de haber pasado la entrada principal de esa mansión llena de árboles y vegetación que muy pocas veces se veía en la ciudad de Sina, mi cerebro recreaba esos disparos y esas agresiones una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-No… -gemí, cerrando mis ojos al sentirme más que frustrada.

-¿Recordando cosas bellas? -preguntó el príncipe, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.

No quise responder inmediatamente. Tragando saliva antes de articular alguna palabra, puse mi mano sobre mi pecho:

-Pensaba en mis padres -mentí, abriendo lentamente mis húmedos ojos -. Y pensaba en mi niñez en esta casa... sólo eso. Después de todo, en días estaré casada y ya no viviré en esta bella mansión.

-Tu humor es sólo superado por tu inteligencia -gruñó -. No creas que soy tan tonto como crees, Hanji.

\- ¿Por qué mentiría? -pregunté curiosa por su respuesta en un tono algo nervioso; esperando que él no lo notase.

-Quién sabe… ¿Dime por qué lo harías?

-Quizá sea mejor explicar lo peligroso que podría ser si lo hago -Respondí, girando mi cuerpo lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Una ceja se levantó en esa frente arrugada.

-Quizá sea mejor así… Que entiendas que soy peligroso. Y lo mucho que aumentaré de peligrosidad cuando mi padre muera.

" _Nuevamente con ese discurso de poder_ ", pensé.

-Los Fritz somos algo especial. No somos como la mayoría de ustedes.

-Superados sólo por los Ackerman -mencioné, tapándome la boca al percatarme de que mis palabras era sumamente ofensivas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en esa boca acompañada de un bigote asqueroso.

-Los Ackerman… Con que ese grupo de… anormales… -dijo entre risas.

-Debo defender a mi marido, ¿no le parece? -mentí, tratando de inventar una excusa capaz de sacarme de ese agujero.

-Claro, claro…

Escuchando ese tono sarcástico, el cual despreciaba mis palabras; mi cuerpo comenzaba a crear repulsión por su vos de maneras nunca imaginables.

-Bueno, hemos dialogado; mas no hemos cogido. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer? -preguntó, comenzando a girar como lo hacen los perros antes de dormirse en suelo -. ¿Quizá debería de cogerte aquí y ya?

-No, no deberíamos. El suelo está sucio y no deseo que mi violación sea pública; señor.

-Poco me importan tus deseos. Pero comparto un poco tu opinión. El público perjudica la cogida.

-Supongo… -murmuré, tratando de que abandonase la idea de tomarme a la fuerza en la entrada de mi casa.

Observando cómo su pecho se inflaba para continuar la conversación, el sonido del galopar de varios caballos comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar.

-¿Caballos? -pregunté, sintiendo curiosidad por la velocidad en la que venían -. Al menos cuatro carruajes han llegado.

-Caballos españoles… -indicó el príncipe, apretando los labios al no estar muy alegre por la llegada de los dueños de semejantes animales.

-Sólo hay una familia dueña de esa raza en todo Paraíso y una en Marley… -mencioné, sintiendo más nervios que tranquilidad al saber que ellos estaban en casa y que quizá era para llevarme.

-Sí, sólo existe una familia capaz de restregarnos en la cara su dinero, su poder y sus habilidades… extrañas en la cara de nosotros los hijos de Ymir -. Respondió, caminando en dirección a ese sillón cerca de la puerta -. Supongo que nuestro juego se acabó, mocosa. Tus amos han llegado.

-Supongo… -susurré, pensando que ellos, la familia que se convertiría en la mía; fue capaz de viajar hasta aquí por mí.

Riendo un poco al sentir placer por la llegada de esa familia a mi territorio, no pude evitar bajar rápidamente por las escaleras para hablar con él:

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

-Dentro de unos minutos desearás no haber nacido. Sólo lamento no haber podido lamer esa deliciosa vagina virginal. Pero descuida, una vez seas violada por tu marido; yo puedo pedir que te comparta… No pierdo mucho… Si es la familia que creo, estarás más que arrepentida por su llegada. Y si es la otra… Bueno, por ambos lados pierdes…

-¿La otra? -pregunté confundida.

¿Acaso había otra familia interesada por mí? Pero, ¿quiénes? No tengo nada que ofrecerles. De hecho, aún no comprendo por qué los Ackerman me desean y por qué el reino confabula junto con ellos para venderme como una vaca de corral.

-Lástima… -susurró, exhalando más aire de esa panza regordeta.

Tomando un poco de aire para preguntar a qué se debían sus palabras, esos carruajes finalmente se colocaron lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cómo sus puertas se abrían. Escuchando cómo el cochero bajaba para luego abrir esas puertas, mi piel se herizó.

-Parece que son muchos… - escuchando el rechinar del estribo cada vez que alguien bajaba de esos carruajes -. Al menos cinco… No, más…

-Ocho para ser exactos. -corrigió el príncipe -. Aunque sólo son seis guardaespaldas. Quiénes importan son dos… O quizá tres… Ya te dije, depende de la familia…

-¿Tres? -le pregunté, sin comprender.

Escuchando pisadas delicadas acercarse a la puerta, de manera inconsciente retrocedí un par de pasos.

-Bienvenidos… -exclamó el príncipe; levantándose esta vez con mayor rapidez de su asiento una vez visualizó a la familia visitante -. Espero que el largo viaje no los haya incomodado. No los esperábamos hoy, la carta decía que vendría dentro de un par de semanas… Pero como siempre, ustedes deciden hacer las cosas por su cuenta y adelantarse.

Observando como los dueños de ese estilo suave y delicado de caminar finalmente aparecían, tomé un poco de aire para hablar:

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -pregunté de manera apresura, observando a esos sujetos que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Discúlpenla, ella no sabe de modales -recalcó el príncipe, haciendo una leve reverencia hacia ellos.

-¿Es ella? -le preguntó una joven vestida de empleada al príncipe sin mostrar sorpresa o alegría alguna.

-Sí… La futura esposa de Kenny. Su nombre es Hanji Zoe, la mujer más inteligente del reino. O al menos eso dicen los informes.

-¿Kenny? -cuestionaba la mujer, acercándose rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba -. Es una niña…

-El heredero de los Ackerman es Kenny -. Confirmaba el príncipe, estirando su mano para saludar a un caballero apuesto y de cabellera rubia.

-Cambio de planes, Rod -. Exclamó ese hombre, sonriendo de forma amigable sin tocar las manos del príncipe, como si hubiese ignorado el saludo.

-Kenny es rebelde. Y él pude quedarse en Paraíso, mas ella viajará con nosotros -intervino la mujer, mirándome de manera penetrante como si quisiera atravesar mi alma con esos ojos.

-¿Quieres unirla con alguien más? -preguntó confuso Rod.

-Tus cálculos son erróneos. Existe otro Ackerman. Y el heredero más joven de ellos. Aparte de apuesto, es talentoso; más que su tío -. Insistía la mujer.

-Ah, con que hablas de Levi… Levi es soldado de la casa real. Cuida la cama de mi padre. Ha matado más de mil personas desde que es un mocoso de unos… ocho, creo. No sé, es muy… bajo…

-Levi… Sí, ese mismo. Se habla mucho de ese joven en Marley. Y aunque su altura puede ser un problema, Hanji es alta. Sus hijos los serán también -respondió la mujer, mirándome desde arriba hasta abajo.

Escuchando cómo hablaban de los Ackerman frente a mí como si yo no estuviese, esa mujer vestida de empleada con un delantal blanco y el resto de sus vestiduras color negro; pude sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro y demás partes del cuerpo, como si estuviese buscando un objeto perdido.

-Está ovulando… -mencionó en vos alta y en un tono más que relajado, manoseando mis caderas.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunté, sintiéndome acosada por sus manos que tocaban todo mi cuerpo.

-Tenemos poco tiempo para preñarla -Advirtió, tomándome por una de mis muñecas con una fuerza impresionante.

Tratando de soltarme de esa joven extraña, pude ver una sonrisa amplia en el rostro bello de ese rubio de cabellera larga:

-Bueno, entonces está decidido. Primero te preñamos, y luego te llevaremos a casa. ¿Qué dices? -preguntó en un tono amable y una pizca de mando, como si estuviera interesado en mi opinión; cuando en realidad sólo preguntaba por amabilidad y educación, porque mi opinión en esa habitación era todo menos importante.

-Sólo no asesine a mis padres, por favor… -respondí, sintiéndome derrotada al ver que las palabras de ese príncipe eran reales. Deseando más que nunca haber sido asesinada en vez de ser un vientre de alquiler que pasaba de mano en mano. Sintiendo cómo la mano de esa joven soltaba mi muñeca, caí sobre la silla más cercana; tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Padres? -preguntó confuso el rubio -. Espera… ¿¡No sabe nada aún!?

-Joven Tybur, acabo de conocerla. No quiero traumarla. Es una joven de sólo… diecinueve años, creo…

-La han criado con mentiras, eso no me agrada y menos le agradará a mi familia. Si la estreso, tendrá un embarazo problemático y no queremos nada de eso. Vaya… Está bien, está decidido; hablaremos una vez nazca ese bebé -. Indicó, tocando su barba como si estuviese pensando en algo -. De todas maneras, el plan no cambia.

-Como usted lo desee joven Tybur. Lo importante es mantener la paz -respondió sonriente -. Evitando los errores del pasado, ¿era así su discurso? -preguntó de manera sarcástica, como si las palabras de ese rubio le sonaran estúpidas -. Ustedes y ese afán de hacernos pagar las deudas del pasado.

-Hablaremos de eso después, príncipe -recalcó, mirándome fijamente con esos ojos oscuros como la noche.

Caminando rápidamente hacia mí con esas ropas finas y ese aroma exquisito, ese joven de quizá unos treinta y cinco años tomó mis mejillas:

-Entre más rápido sepas la verdad, más útil le serás al reino de Marley.

-Creí que… le servía…a Paraíso… -traté de decir, sintiendo sus dedos sujetarme fuertemente.

-Claro, claro… -respondió, soltándome -. Hermana, tráelo -Exigió.

-Entendido, hermano -indicó, haciendo una leve reverencia a ese hombre para salir segundos después en dirección a esos carruajes.

-Como siempre, pensando antes que los demás… -mencionó a regañadientes el príncipe, quien al sentirse más que molestó; decidió sentarse en el comenzaba a ser su sillón favorito en esa sala.

Tomando aire como si fuese a dar un discurso importante, sus labios de forma inesperada se juntaron, acumulándolo dentro de esas mejillas rosadas. Exhalándolo segundos después, haciendo que mi nariz sintiese su aliento mentolado que para mi sorpresa, se sentía delicioso. Y es que aparte de ser el sucesor de la familia más poderosa jamán conocida por la economía mundial, podría fácilmente ganar un concurso de belleza como esos patrocinados por el reino, cuando querían entretener al pueblo y alejarlo de los problemas socioeconómicos actuales.

" _Es más que atractivo_ ", pensé; observando ese mentón cuadrado y masculino que estaba decorado con unos cuantos bellos rubios y quizá algo rojizos. " _Mierda, tal parece que mis hormonas comienzan a jugarme en contra_ ", me repetía para sí; sintiendo por alguna extraña razón ganas de besar esos labios delgados que tenía.

-No te preocupes, no estás loca. Estás hecha para sentirte atraída por nosotros -respondió en un tono tranquila, como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos -. Pero es sólo algo que tus hormonas hacen cuando estás preparándote para ser fecundada. Pero sólo funciona con nosotros los de sangre real…

-¿Disculpe? -le pregunté, tratando de entender sus palabras.

-Pero no deseamos procrear contigo, tenemos nuestros métodos para mantenernos puros. Nuestra meta es clara -soltándome -. Quiero al guerrero más poderoso jamás visto.

-Un hijo… ¿Y si es niña?

-Su género es lo de menos… Quiero eso que los hace explotar, eso que los hace moverse de manera inconsciente y que los hace tan especiales…

-Nunca he presenciado tal cosa.

-No hablo de ti, chiquilla… Ah, por cierto…No me he presentado de manera formal. ¿Dónde están mis modales? -preguntó, estirando su mano para tomar la mía -. Mi nombre es Willy Tybur, hijo mayor de la familia real actual de Marley.

-Los Tybur… -susurré, sintiendo cómo ese joven sujetaba mi mano con delicadeza y un poco de fuerza -. Ustedes asesinaron a la familia Fritz que permaneció en Marley en tiempos de guerra cuando el rey legítimo vino a vivir a estas tierras.

-Eso fue hace mucho… -murmuró -Pero déjame corregirte un poco. En realidad, somos familia. No asesinamos a los Fritz como dice la leyenda. Nos casamos con ellos. Nosotros también somos hijos de Ymir después de todo, y lo correcto es casarnos entre nosotros si queremos mantener puro el linaje. Aunque claro, hay males necesarios -Corrigió, sonriendo de tal manera que sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas arrugas; ampliando su belleza y atractivo varonil.

-Ya veo… con que los dueños de Marley y los de Paraíso después de todo son los mismos. Quizá deberían de corregir los libros de historia, señor. Mis profesores estarían agradecidos por esa información tan novedosa para nosotros los historiadores.

Sonriendo tímidamente, acomodó su cabellera:

-No estamos interesados en cambiar el folklore de Paraíso. De lo que sí estamos interesados en lo que ustedes tienen y nosotros no -recalcó, caminando unos diez pasos lejos de mí.

-¿Petróleo y gas natural? -pregunté en un tono sarcástico, sabiendo que no era eso lo que buscaban.

-Ackermans. Marley cometió el peor error de todos: Dejarlos ir. Dejar que ellos se vinieran a Paraíso y ayudaran a los Fritz.

-Ah, ellos… -murmuré, frunciendo el ceño al sentir que vendría algo malo de la boca de ese hombre.

-Es ahí donde entras, Hanji. Desde ya, agradezco por tu colaboración al reino.

-No soy una de ellos. La familia del arroz, vive en la zona apartada del reino. No son muy sociables que digamos. Y con lo que respecta a mi persona, soy una simple estudiante de Historia del reino. Lo único especial son mis notas y mi persona.

Ampliando más esa sonrisa, decidió acercarse unos cuantos pasos en mi dirección para nuevamente sujetar mis mejillas con una mano:

-Eres tan única, y tan valiosa como ellos -. Indicó -. Y lo único, sólo se maximiza si se une con lo extraordinario ¿Entiendes? Tenemos suerte, porque estás ovulando. Y los Ackerman son muy buenos en el arte de fecundar mujeres listas para ser preñadas. Tu sangre pura y la de ellos, harán que nuestro linaje vuelva a los orígenes. Y eso, hará que conquistemos el mundo.

-Ella no sabe nada, joven Tybur. Será mejor que abandone los discursos. Es como hablarle a una campesina -, intervino el príncipe.

-Los recuerdos están ahí. Sé que lo están. Cuando podamos resolver el acertijo, estoy seguro que nos veremos beneficiados por ello.

-Dudo que sepa algo -corrigió de mala gana el hijo mayor del actual rey -. Mi padre dijo que no sabemos si la leyenda es cierta, y si lo dicho por el idiota de Kenny es cierto.

-Esperen… -murmuré confundida.

-¿No te han dicho nada? -preguntó curioso el rubio, soltándome -. Tranquila, cuando sepamos que estás preñada y ese bebé venga a este asqueroso mundo, te lo diremos. Nos darás la razón de todo.

Escuchándose esas pisadas suaves con unas más toscas, la joven vestida de empleada y un hombre entraron.

-Ah, con que finalmente. ¿Por qué la tardanza? -preguntó en un tono suave y muy educado el rubio -. Déjame presentarlos… -Indicó, acercándose al joven quien vestía un traje hecho a la medida de color negro con zapatilla del mismo tono, que junto con esa corbata alrededor de su cuello hacían juego con su camisa gris.

-No es necesario -interrumpió el varón de cabellera negra y mirada de pocos amigos, mirándome por unos segundos para alejar esos ojos azules grisáceos de los míos con rapidez.

-Tan amable como siempre, joven héroe. Tienes derecho a no hablar tanto, te has ganado el mérito. ¿Sabían que peleó en la batalla cuando apenas tenía diez años luchando por defendernos a Marley y Paraíso de la invasión de Medio Oriente? Pues sí, nuestro contemporáneo Helo, está en esta sala.

-Sólo Levi -respondió en un tono serio, cruzándose de brazo -. No es necesario llamarme de otra manera que no sea mi nombre.

"¿ _Levi_?" me pregunté, tragando saliva al ver finalmente el rostro de aquel quién pidió mi mano horas atrás.

-Entiendo, Levi. Claro, sólo Levi… -respondió el rubio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Hermano, tomaré su temperatura -intervino la mujer -. Así sabremos si es adecuado hacerlo ahora o más tarde.

-Hanji, ve con mi hermana y haz lo necesario. En cuanto a ti, Levi. Sube y asegúrate que el cuarto esté listo para que te acuestes con ella.

-¿Disculpa? -pregunté de manera apresurada, sintiendo cómo la mujer sujetaba de mi brazo de tal manera pudo levantarme con facilidad -. Yo… ¿¡Y él!?

Observando cómo el joven apartaba más su mirada de la mía por aparente incomodidad. Traté de soltarme de la chica, fallando de manera impresionante.

-Deja de luchar, soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Coopera que no hay mucho tiempo -indicó, jalándome con fuerza hacia el último sillón de la sala -. Abre -exigió, tomándome por el tobillo de una de mis piernas -. Abre o lo haré a la fuerza y te dolerá más.

-Sería bueno que al menos pudiera saber qué harás -respondí, luchando contra esa fuerza impresionante.

-Necesito saber la temperatura. Si estás en la adecuada para fecundar.

-Ustedes… -susurré, dejando de luchar al recordar las amenazas de muerte para con mis padres, amigos y maestros.

Sintiendo cómo mi enagua tapaba mi vista, pude sentir segundos después los dedos fríos de esa mujer retirar hacia un lado mi ropa interior.

-Relájate… -murmuró, metiendo algo dentro de mi vulva -. Dolerá un poco.

-Mierda… -susurré, sujetando con fuerza los descansa brazos de madera al sentir cómo ella introducía cada vez más ese objeto frío dentro de mi vulva -. Duele...

-Eso quiere decir que eres virgen. Qué bueno… -respondió, sacándolo fuertemente. Soltando mi pierna con violencia, haciendo que mi pie golpease el suelo bruscamente.

Quedándome sin palabras al sentir que eran innecesarias, esa mujer habló con el tono suficiente alto para que todos escucharan en esa pequeña sala:

-Prepara al joven Ackerman, está lista. Podremos intentarlo al menos un par de veces hoy. Y durante las siguientes dos semanas, dos veces diarias. Una por la mañana y otra por la tarde-noche. El joven debe descansar, no podemos forzar a la naturaleza masculina -Indicó, caminando un par de pasos hacia su hermano -. Podemos aprovechar el regreso a casa y parar cada cierto tiempo para que ellos hagan su trabajo.

-Sí, eso estaría bien. Pediré un carruaje exclusivo para ellos. Así no nos detendríamos mucho. Los caminos han empeorado por el clima y no podemos atrasar la llegada de ese bebé a este mundo.

Sus palabras sonaban cada vez más locas. Querían que ahora ese tal Levi y yo, folláramos como perros en celo por un beneficio que aún era confuso, por varios días y en un carruaje en movimiento. ¿¡Qué rayos les pasaba por la cabeza a esos dementes!?

-Sube, por favor -le dijo a Levi, acercándose lentamente antes que él se moviese -. No hay tiempo para limpiar el cuarto. Así que deberás soportarlo.

Apartando la mirada de la mujer, sin decir una sola palabra; ese joven simplemente subió en dirección a mi cuarto como un chico obediente, subiendo con una rapidez impresionante esas viejas escaleras.

-Hanji, tu sólo ve y túmbate. Él hará el resto. Ha sido educado para ello -Indicó, guardando el termómetro en su bolsillo -. Hermano, prepara los caballos. Dile a Levi que tiene media hora nada más.

-No es necesario, él sabe eso -corrigió el rubio -. Hanji, esfuérzate. Créeme, todo será para crear un mundo mejor; donde nadie nos crea monstruos ni menos pecadores.

"¿ _Un mundo donde nadie nos crea pecadores_?", me pregunté; comprendiendo cada vez menos lo que estaba pasando. Entendiendo únicamente una cosa: El príncipe no sería mi violador, Kenny tampoco; quién iba a penetrarme sin mi consentimiento era nada más y nada menos la persona quien horas atrás había aparentemente venido por mi mano. Ese joven con ojos claros, cabellera negra y ropas finas; aparentemente el heredero de la familia arrocera y supuesto héroes de los reinos, era quién iba a meter su miembro en mi cuarto dentro de un rato.

-Sube -exigió la mujer, tomándome con fuerza del brazo para arrastrarme rápidamente por esa escalera hacia mi cuarto.

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

Notas del autor: _Gracias por leer. Disculparme por la tardanza, y por el cambio de título que debió haber sido "Colt" como lo prometí. Se me ocurrió unas cuantas cosas antes, por ello el cambio. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Saludos._


End file.
